Young again
by Riska Handayani
Summary: 3 pria, dalam semalam berubah menjadi perempuan. Kok bisa? warn : femJira,femMada,femNaga...
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Akan saya jelaskan. Cerita ini kuambil dari manga Change H : 10 things to do while i'm a boy. Saya sedih melihat salah satu karakter yang terkena penyakit menjadi perempuan di manga aslinya. Dia adalah seorang pria 40 tahun yang berubah jadi gadis muda yang sangat cantik. Faktanya semua pria yang kena penyakit ini berubah menjadi perempuan muda dan cantik. Bahkan si pria yang sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis SMP/SMA kehilangan anak dan istrinya. Anaknya tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayah dan istrinya iri dengan kecantikannya dan memutuskan untuk menceraikan si pria. Ini pelampiasan saya. Tapi karena karakter itu tak memiliki nama jelas alias hanya nama akun internet 'TS-girl' di manganya, jadi saya membuatnya di manga Naruto. Maaf bila ada kesalahan.

Warning : Mature content (not much).

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

[JIRAIYA TO YUKI]

"Jadi begitu. Sayang sekali, guru." Ucap Minato turut sedih akan nasib gurunya.

Jiraiya merupakan guru bela diri Minato. Dia sudah melatih Minato dari umur Minato 12 tahun sampai umurnya berumur 20 tahun. Dan sekarang Minato berumur 30 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dari istrinya Kushina. Sedangkan Jiraiya sekarang berumur 58 tahun. Minato sudah menganggap Jiraiya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Dan sekarang istri Minato tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Sudah 3 bulan itu terjadi. Tentu saja itu merupakan kabar gembira. Namun ketika Jiraiya datang ke rumahnya dan memberi kabar buruk, itu semua hancur.

Jiraiya terinfeksi penyakit langka yang hanya beberapa orang mengalaminya di dunia ini. Namanya FHI atau Female Hormone Infection. Penyakit yang mengubah pria menjadi wanita. Baru tadi pagi dokter memberikan hasil analisanya. Padahal Jiraiya hanya ingin memeriksakan kesehatannya. Tapi dia tidak menyesal akan hal itu. Selain Minato dan Kushina, ia tak punya keluarga lagi.

"Tapi aku dengar semua pria yang terkena penyakit itu berubah menjadi wanita yang cantik dan imut." Komentar Kushina.

"Dasar. Tidak akan banyak perubahan yang akan kuhadapi nantinya. Lihat saja." balas Jiraiya.

"Tenang saja, guru. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Walau kau berubah, kami akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai keluarga." Ujar Minato.

Jiraya tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Walaupun aku tak bisa percaya. Seorang pria mesum seperti guru akan berubah menjadi wanita cantik. Pasti akan menjadi menarik." Lanjut Minato.

Jiraiya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi berapa lama waktu yang guru punya saat ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Dokter bilang waktunya adalah 24 jam. Dan sekarang sudah hampir 15 jam, mungkin sekitar 9 jam lagi." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Aku pikir saatnya untuk tidur. Guru bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Mulai sekarang kamar itu menjadi milik guru." Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas ke kamar bersama sang istri.

"Dan guru, jika kau sudah berubah besok pagi . . . kau bisa memakai kimono yang kutinggalkan di kamar itu." Ucap Kushina sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar.

Jiraiya lalu pergi ke kamar yang kata Minato miliknya. Dia tidak langsung tidur. Melainkan duduk di kasur.

'Tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Aku yakin aku akan jadi wanita jelek. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ya?' batin Jiraiya.

'AKU AKAN 'BERMAIN' SEBANYAK MUNGKIN.' Teriaknya semangat dalam hati.

Dan kegiatan yang menghabiskan banyak tisu pun dimulai.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Seorang gadis bangun dari tidurnya. Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya, ia terlihat seperti gadis sekolahan berumur 15 tahun. Gadis itu tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian sedikitpun pada tubuhnya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Dan saat ia melihat bayangannya di cermin,

"UUWAAAAA." Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Dia terdiam di depan kaca dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"GURU APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" tanya suara Minato dari luar kamar.

Gadis itu adalah Jiraiya. Rambut putih panjang jabriknya kini sudah menjadi lurus dan lembut sempurna. Tubuhnya sangat proporsional bak seorang model. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan wajah yang cantik nan imut.

Dia mengambil kimono yang disebut Kushina di gantungan kamar mandi. Sebuah kimono berlengan panjang berwarna krem, dan ada obi hitam di dekatnya. Kimono itu hanya mencapai bagian tengah paha mulusnya. Dan juga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Lalu ia keluar kamar mandi dengan kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa obi itu tidak ia pakai sehingga menampilkan sebagian dadanya dan juga selangkangannya.

CKLEK

"KYA. Minato, tutup matamu." Ucap Kushina histeris menutup mata Minato dengan kedua tangannya.

"Minato, Kushina, ini aku, Jiraiya." Ucap Jiraiya dengan suara bak malaikatnya.

"Bahkan suaranya berubah. Emm. Guru, bisa kau pakai obi kimono itu. Kami akan menunggu di ruang tengah." Ucap Kushina masih menutup mata Minato.

"Aku tak bisa memasangkannya." Balas Jiraiya tanpa dosa.

Kushina menghela nafas.

"Cepat masuk." Perintah Kushina.

Dan Jiraiya langsung masuk tentunya dengan pintu yang dirapatkan.

"Minato, tunggu di ruang tengah." Perintah Kushina pada Minato sembari melepas tangan yang menutupi mata Minato.

Minato mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke ruang tengah. Setelah suaminya pergi, giliran Kushina yang masuk ke kamar Jiraiya.

Saat masuk, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang amat tidak pantas. Jiraiya, dengan tubuh barunya duduk mengangkang di kasur sambil memegangi kedua dadanya dengan hidung mimisan.

Lalu dengan cepat Kushina memasangkan obi pada Jiraiya yang tidak siap. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka bergabung dengan Minato di ruang tengah. Kini Minato duduk di sebelah istrinya, sedangkan Jiraiya di depannya.

"Guru, rapatkan kakimu!" perintah Kushina agak malu.

Jiraiya dengan otak mesumnya malah menyeringai, ia bukannya merapatkan kakinya malah semakin lebar mengangkang dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya sehingga membuat dadanya menonjol ke depan.

Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Guru, aku mohon." Jiraiya menaikkan alisnya mendengar Minato memohon.

"Tolong ikuti ucapan Kushina." lanjutnya dengan hidung berdarah.

Jiraiya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Walau pada akhirnya dia menuruti, namun dia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begini. Kami sudah merundingkannya semalaman. Dan saat melihat penampilanmu saat ini, kami jadi semakin yakin. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anak angkat kami." Jelas Minato.

"Anak angkat? Masuk akal. Lalu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Selanjutnya adalah nama un-" "Yuki." Potong Kushina.

"Apa kau bilang Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Menurutku nama yang cocok adalah Yuki. Sesuai dengan rambut putihmu itu." Jelas Kushina.

"Namikaze Yuki. Lumayan." Ujar Minato setuju.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya ragu. Ia merasa membebani Minato dan istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi . . . sekarang kami akan memanggilmu Yuki." Jawab Minato dengan senyum ramah.

Jiraiya sedikit tersentak.

'Perasaan apa ini? hangat.' Batinnya.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu, Yuki. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku ibu dan panggil Minato ayah." Ucap Kushina yang pindah duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus kepala Jiraiya atau bisa kita panggil Yuki pelan.

"T-terima kasih. T-ter-hiks-terima kas-sih." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Tetes air mata bahagia mulai keluar dari matanya.

Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk Yuki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sekarang perempuan, luapkan emosimu pada ibu." Ucap Kushina lembut.

'Jadi perempuan ternyata sangat sensitif. Aku belum pernah menangis seperti ini dalam bertahun-tahun lamanya.' Batin Yuki. Dia balas memeluk Kushina dan menangis di dekapan sang ibu barunya.

Setela beberapa menit menangis, Yuki kini mengelap air matanya dengan tisu pemberian Kushina.

"Yosh. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, aku biarkan kau memahami tubuh barumu. Tapi bersiaplah besok, kita akan membeli banyak pakaian. Lalu hari senin kau akan masuk sekolah. Dan yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah sarapan." Ucap Kushina antusias.

Mereka pun lalu sarapan. Setelah sarapan, Kushina mengajari Jira,tidak,maksudnya Yuki membersihkan tubuhnya dan berbagai hal dengan tubuh barunya.

Siangnya, Yuki tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Dia masih mengenakan kimono pendek pemberian Kushina, namun kali ini ia memakai celana dalam putih. Dia masih belum terbiasa memakai bra, dan Kushina paham. Untuk hari ini Yuki tidak akan memakai bra.

Merasa bosan, Yuki berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ada Minato di sana.

"Mi-maksudku Ayah, dimana Ibu?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Dia mendekat ke sosok yang sekarang menjadi ayahnya.

"Ibumu pergi arisan, nanti sore baru pulang." Balas Minato.

Tiba-tiba saja ide mesum terlintas di pikirannya. Dia semakin mendekat ke Minato dan tanpa peringatan duduk di pangkuan Minato.

"Yuki. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Sstt. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tubuh ini bekerja, dan aku butuh kau." Ucap Yuki dengan nada menggoda. Sukses membuat Minato memerah.

"H-hei. Apa kau lupa aku sekarang ayahmu." Ujar Minato mencoba melepaskan diri.

Yuki tak menggubrisnya dan sedikit membuka kimono bagian dadanya. Sehingga belahan dadanya semakin terlihat. Yuki bersumpah bahwa dia merasakan 'Minato junior sudah tegak'.

Yuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minato yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku dan matanya terpejam. Saat bibir mereka hampir menyatu. Bukan ciuman yang didapatkan Minato, melainkan cubitan pelan di pipinya. Hal itu tentunya membuat Minato kembali membuka matanya.

"Dasar ayah mesum." Ucap Yuki setengah menggoda setengah mengejek. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato.

"Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu, Mi-maaf, Ayah." Ucap Yuki sedih.

"Tidak kok. Justru karena dulu kamu melatihku aku bisa begini. Aku berterima kasih sekali." Bantah Minato dan ia mengelus kepala Yuki.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yuki kembali bertingkah gila. Dia mengelus selangkangan Minato yang belum 'turun'.

"Y-yuki. Hentikan." Perintah Minato kali ini agak tegas.

"Apa Ayah mau aku tolong menurunkannya?" tanya Yuki semakin menggoda.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kau istirahat." Ucap Minato.

Yuki cemberut dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengecup pipi Minato membuat si korban memerah padam. Lalu Yuki pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti semalam, hanya saja berbeda. Tahu lah maksudnya.

Dan sekarang ia berbaring di kasurnya tanpa pakaian. Dia meremas dadanya dan memainkan pentilnya.

"AAAHHHNN." Dia mendesah.

Dia juga memainkan jarinya di clitorisnya lalu di vaginanya. Dia terus mendesah keras.

"Ih-ni luar bias-ah biasaaa. Enak sekali. An, aaah, andai aku punya sesuatuuh untuk dimaahsukkaan ke vag-aaahhn-vaginaku. Ini adalah AAHHNN surgaAAAHNN." Ucapnya sambil terus mendesah.

Dan Yuki ketahui, Minato melakukan hal sama, yaitu masturbasi di kamarnya. Berhubung kamar Yuki ada di sebelah kamarnya, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara Yuki.

'Kau benar-benar beruntung, guru.'

Malam harinya, Yuki mencoba untuk menolong sang ibu angkat di dapur. Dan itu berjalan mulus karena ia memang selalu memasak sendiri. Lalu mereka makan malam. Dan setelah itu, Yuki masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Yuki bangun oleh guncangan Kushina. Kushina langsung menyuruh Yuki mandi. Setelah mandi, Yuki melihat sebuah kaos biru muda dengan lengan yang amat pendek. Lalu ada celana hotpants putih. Tentunya ada celana dalam dan bra, berwarna sama dengan bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian Kushina kembali masuk dan membantunya bersiap. Kini Yuki sudah rapi dengan bajunya, ada sebuah bando biru muda di kepalanya, dan rambutnya diatur oleh Kushina dengan hairclip miliknya sehingga model rambut mereka berdua sama. Setelah itu mereka keluar kamar. Tak lupa Yuki memakai sendal putih dengan hiasan bunga.

Minato sudah di mobil menunggu kedua perempuan itu. Ternyata mereka akan pergi piknik. Hari memang sudah cukup siang dan cuacanya sejuk. Mereka tiba di taman tak lama kemudian. Di sana mereka makan bersama, bercanda dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Kurasa, aku akan tetap di sini. Aku sudah bahagia hidup bersama mereka. Meningat aku akan mendapat adik bernama Naruto. Ternyata menjadi perempuan tidak buruk juga. Menyenangkan malah. Terima kasih, Tuhan.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Hufft. Rencananya saya hanya ingin membuat Oneshoot. Tapi berhubung ada yang request chapter baru saya buat. Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Di sini Konan adalah laki-laki.

Warning : 18+, jika ingin lemon bilang di review, genderbent, typo(s).

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

[Two Others]

Jiraiya, atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Namikaze Yuki tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari berpiknik dan belanja baju baru untuknya bersama kedua orangtua angkatnya. Dan di hari yang semakin sore ini, Yuki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa tubuh Yuki. Apakah sehat atau ada gejala penyakit. Sekalian untuk mengambil surat identitas barunya.

Dan beralih darinya, seorang gadis muda tengah berbaring di rumah sakit. Matanya menatap ke langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Dari penampilannya ia terlihat seperti gadis berumur 17 atau 19 tahun. Namun dibalik semua itu, dia terkena FHI.

Jika bertanya siapa dia sebelumnya, namanya Uchiha Madara. Salah seorang tetua klannya sendiri yang telah berumur 90 tahun. Tua? Memang iya. Tapi dia adalah salah satu dari genius-genius Uchiha. Namun beberapa jam yang lalu ia berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Tentunya tidak ada yang tahu selain istri dan anaknya. Naasnya, sang istri merasa sangat cemburu melihat Madara saat ini. Tubuh sempurna bak seorang model itu sekarang menjadi milik Madara. Dan anaknya, tidak mau mengakui Madara sebagai ayahnya lagi. Bahkan dia meminta Madara untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya agar ia bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hebat pada teman-temannya. Tentunya ini membuat Madara frustasi.

Bicara soal istri dan anaknya, mereka adalah Uchiha Mikako dan Uchiha Obito. Uchiha Mikako, sudah berumur 68 tahun namun masih terlihat berumur 40 tahunan. Selisih umurnya dan umur Madara memang jauh. Mungkin karena pernikahannya saat ia berumur 19 tahun dan Madara pada umur 60 tahun hanya agar harta Madara bisa turun padanya. Tentunya juga karena Madara saat itu masih terlihat muda. Jangan salah, klan Uchiha dan Senju terkenal akan keawetan muda mereka. Lalu anak Madara yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Dia anak yang periang. Namun ia terlalu tak percaya setelah melihat wujud sang ayah yang baru dan pikiran mesumnya keluar, sehingga meminta ayahnya menjadi pacarnya langsung.

Mereka berdua kini sudah tidak bersama Madara lagi. Setengah dari kekayaan Madara yang jumlahnya spektakuler itu diwariskan pada mereka. Dan setengahnya lagi masih bersama Madara. Saat tahu ia akan berubah menjadi perempuan, ia langsung mengubah isi surat warisannya sehingga ia tidak akan kesusahan kelak. Ia memang sudah menyangka kalau istrinya akan menceraikannya. Miris memang. Terlebih lagi, beberapa surat yang berisi identitas barunya sebagai 'Uchiha Miranda' sudah dibuatkan sang mantan istri sebagai tanda terima kasihnya selama ini.

Sebuah koper juga ada di dekatnya. Koper berisi semua pakaian perempuan yang sudah diukur oleh Mikako dan diberikan padanya. Ciri lain dari klan Uchiha, di baju mereka sering tertampang lambang klannya. Koper itu berisi banyak baju dan Madara sudah melihat isinya. Dia tidak berniat menurunkan gengsinya untuk memakai pakaian 'girly' di koper itu.

Seorang suster masuk ke kamarnya.

"Emm, nona Miranda, nona dipanggil dokter sekarang." Ucapnya.

Madara merengut saat mendengar ia dipanggil nona.

Bersamaan dengan itu di kamar pasien lain, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Bersama seorang pria berambut biru pendek duduk di dekatnya.

"Konan, terima kasih. Kau sahabat yang baik." Ucap si wanita pada si pria bernama Konan.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu di sisimu Nagato." Balas si pria mengenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Mungkin Nagato tidak akan cocok lagi buatku." Ucap Nagato sedih.

"Ya. Kurasa juga begitu. Dan hei, aku lihat identitas barumu sudah datang dan aku mengeceknya. Nama Uzumaki Nagato telah berganti menjadi Uzumaki Haruka."

Nagato malah tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Itu harusnya menjadi nama adikku. Kau tahu kan, sebelum ia lahir ayah dan ibu kecelakaan dan meninggal."

Konan langsung terdiam. Dia menyesal menanyakannya pada Nagato. Nagato selama ini tumbuh sendirian. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan tanpa sengaja Konan melihat Nagato menangis.

"Apa yang akan mereka katakan ya, kalau aku sudah jadi begini?" gumam Nagato.

Konan merasa semakin tidak enak dan mengelus pelan rambut Nagato.

"Jangan menangis. Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan selalu di sisimu." Ucap Konan dan entah kenapa membuat Nagato sedikit tenang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk.

"Nona Haruka, dokter ingin bertemu nona di ruangannya." Ucap suster itu.

Nagato bersumpah kalau tadi ia melihat Konan menahan tawanya saat mendengar Nagato dipanggil nona.

Kini Jirai,upps, Yuki sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tepatnya di ruang dokter bersama dua orang wanita lain yang hanya memakai gaun rumah sakit. Ayah dan ibunya berada di luar bersama seorang pria berambut biru.

"Akan kujelaskan situasinya. Mulai dari nona Yuki." Tunjuk dokter pada Yuki.

"Diantara tiga orang yang terinfeksi penyakit FHI, hanya kau yang berubah di rumah. Ini identitas barumu. Semua sudah dibuat sesuai tubuh barumu. Dari data pemeriksaan kau sehat. Tubuhmu sudah seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Dan karena kau sudah memiliki orangtua angkat, mereka yang akan mengurus kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Lalu ini beberapa pakaian yang sudah kami ukur untukmu." Jelas dokter itu sambil memberi tas plastik berisi pakaian. Yuki dibuat tertawa pelan saat mengingat belanjaannya yang sudah banyak di kamarnya. Salahkan Kushina.

"Lalu nona Haruka. Kau berubah tadi pagi. Dari pemeriksaan kau sehat. Identitasmu juga sudah ada. Sama seperti nona Yuki, kau sekarang adalah perempuan utuh. Lalu karena kau memang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan keluarga lain, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kami sudah membuat surat pengunduran diri dari kampusmu dan juga surat masuk ke SMA baru. Dan ini pakaianmu." Jelas dokter itu lagi sambil memberikan beberapa tas plastik berisi pakaian. Terlihat bahwa isinya lebih banyak dari milik Yuki.

"Terakhir, nona Miranda. Kasusmu paling unik. Sama seperti mereka, kau sekarang perempuan utuh. Kau sehat. Karena surat identitas barumu sudah ada dan kau juga sudah memiliki uang untuk biaya hidup barumu, kami serahkan semuanya kepadamu. Kami juga sudah memasukkan surat masuk ke kampus tempat nona Haruka dulu sekolah. Semua ada di dalam berkas identitasmu. Dan ini juga pakaian untukmu." Ucap dokter itu memberi sebuah tas plastik berisi pakaian.

"Selamat menikmati hidup kalian yang baru. Maaf karena kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap dokter itu.

Lalu tiga orang perempuan mantan pria itu keluar. Dan di luar, Kushina langsung menanyakan anak angkatnya. Yuki menjelaskan semuanya, bahkan tentang Haruka dan Miranda yang menderita penyakit sama. Kushina terkejut saat mendengar nama marga Haruka.

"Kau Uzumaki. Kalau begitu kau termasuk keponakanku." Ucap Kushina. Sontak hal ini membuat Haruka senang karena kembali memiliki keluarga.

Mereka lalu pulang. Konan dan Haruka pergi bersama ke rumah Haruka dengan motor Konan. Sedangkan Yuki bersama orangtuanya. Dan Miranda bersama mereka berkat paksaan Kushina. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan apartemen Miranda yang kebetulan dekat dengan kediaman Namikaze. Lalu pergi.

Miranda kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

'Jadi begini jadinya. Apa boleh buat. Aku harus berterima kasih karena diberi anugrah seperti ini.' batinnya pasrah.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan menatanya di lemari. Dari yang ia lihat, tak ada celana sama sekali. Dan Mira kembali dibuat menggerutu kesal. Di tubuhnya hanya ada sebuah gaun putih polos selutut yang diberikan rumah sakit. Ia dan Haruka disuruh Kushina untuk ke rumahnya malam ini. Dan sebentar lagi malam. Satu-satunya alasan Miranda ingin pergi adalah karena mendengar dia akan mendapat keuntungan. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka gaunnya. Lalu ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi ia mempelajari tubuh barunya. Klan Uchiha adalah klan terhormat. Dan jika ia harus menjadi perempuan, ia harus menjadi perempuan terhormat.

'Setidaknya aku memiliki tubuh indah dan wajah yang cantik.' Batinnya lagi.

Setelah mandi dan masih dengan handuk yang terikat di pinggangnya ia berdiri di depan cermin. Menyadari kalau pemandangan di depannya aneh, ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya juga untuk menutupi dadanya. Mira bersumpah, jika saja pantulan di cermin bukan dirinya ia pasti akan menyerang si perempuan. Namun sayang itu dirinya. Lalu ia membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang paling tidak feminim.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian, dia benar-benar berubah. Di tempatnya ada seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggang. Mengenakan sebuah kaos biru berlengan panjang yang cukup memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan sebuah rok hitam panjang sampai bagian tengah betisnya. Lalu tepat di bawah dadanya, ada sebuah tali yang sedikit lebar lebar dan membentuk pita dibelakangnya. Di bagian depan tali itu ada lambang klan Uchiha.

Miranda menghela nafas lagi. Ia lalu merasa hampa di kakinya. Saat melihat kaos kaki panjang berwarna hitam, ia memakainya. Saat ia sadar, kaos kaki itu sangat lembut dan nyaman di kulitnya. Sama dengan bajunya yang lain. Kaos kaki itu sangat panjang dan sampai menutupi separuh pahanya. Walau pahanya sendiri tertutup roknya. Dia mengambil sepatu selop perempuan berwarna biru. Itu satu-satunya sepatu yang tidak memiliki hak. Lalu memasukkan handphone barunya, dan uang ke dompet barunya. Di baju yang ia kenakan tidak ada saku sama sekali. Saat melihat semuanya sudah sempurna, ia berjalan keluar dan berjalan ke rumah Kushina yang tak berjarak jauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mira dibuat tak nyaman saat dipandangi oleh pria-pria di sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali ia digoda dari mereka. Dan ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Beralih ke Na-bukan-Haruka. Dia bersusah payah memakai pakaian barunya. Konan menunggunya di luar. Dan hampir setengah jam berusaha, Haruka keluar. Ia memakai sebuah kaos merah dengan lengan yang amat pendek, rok panjang setengah betis berwarna putih, lalu sandal putih dengan aksesoris bunga. Rambutnya diikat satu karena ia tak terbiasa rambut panjang. Di tangannya ada dompet merah.

Konan tersenyum melihat penampilan Haruka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Haruka malu.

"Cantik. Aku tak menyangka kau akan langsung memakai rok." Ucap Konan memuji.

Haruka menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada satupun celana dan satu-satunya alas kaki yang tidak berhak adalah ini. Lalu pakaian ini tidak memiliki saku satupun. Aku harus membawa dompet ini." jelasnya.

Konan mengangguk dan menyuruh Haruka naik. Saat Haruka ingin naik, ia menyadari kalau ia memakai rok. Dan ia kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus duduk miring, seperti perempuan biasanya." Ucap Konan saat melihat raut bingung di wajah cantik Haruka.

"Tapi motormu itu sangat tidak enak bagi perempuan. Aku tahu itu agar dada perempuan menempel di punggungmu dan kalau duduk miring terpaksa memelukmu." Ucap Haruka melihat motor ninja Konan.

"Hahaha. Ketahuan." Ujar Konan tanpa dosa.

Haruka hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu ia naik dan duduk di motor Konan secara miring. Terpaksa ia memeluk Konan.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Konan dan langsung menghidupkan motornya.

BUUUMM

Motornya melaju kencang membuat Haruka harus memeluk dirinya erat. Membuat Konan tersenyum mesum saat merasakan dada Haruka di punggungnya.

Dan Yuki tengah duduk di rumahnya. Menunggu dua teman barunya untuk datang. Mengenakan kemeja atau yang disebut Kushina blus putih tanpa lengan dengan renda di dada, dan rok lipit hitam selutut. Dia duduk bersama sang ayah di ruang tengah. Sang ibu sedang menyiapkan hal-hal di dapur.

'Ada juga yang sama sepertiku. Kurasa aku harus berbagi kesenangan ini dengan mereka. Dan aku tertarik dengan cerita mereka nanti.' Batin Yuki.

End of This Chapter.

Jika ingin chapter baru, review dan beritahukan saya saran kalian untuk chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Chap ini dari sudut pandang Madara. Dan mungkin kebanyakan dari sudut pandang Madara.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[New School]

 **Madara's POV**

Hell. Akhirnya penderitaan ini berakhir. Akhirnya aku tiba di rumah mereka. Aku lalu memencet bel.

Sambil menunggu aku memperbaiki braku. Sialan. Aku benci memakai pakaian begini.

Pintu terbuka dan Yuki ada disana. Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku.

"Ayo masuk." Ucapnya senang.

Ternyata di sana sudah ada Haruka dan Konan. Aku lalu duduk di salah satu sofa dan melipat tanganku di dada. Rasanya aneh saat ada yang mengganjal.

"Oke. Karena semua sudah kumpul, akan kujelaskan. Aku tahu kalian sudah tak punya keluarga lagi. Kami ingin kalian menganggap kami keluarga kalian mulai sekarang. " Ucap Minato.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita bahkan baru kenal." Sanggahku cepat.

"Iya, aku paham. Tapi kalian tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh itu, karena itulah jika kalian berada dalam kesulitan, jangan segan untuk minta tolong. Dan untukmu Haruka, kau adalah keponakan kami jadi kau dan temanmu itu diterima kapan saja disini. Mira juga sama." Jelasnya lagi.

Aku melihat yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan

"Lalu, Yuki dan Haruka akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama, Konoha High School. Lalu Madara akan kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Konan. Jadi begini, supaya lebih nyaman aku ingin Haruka pergi ke sini sebelum ke sekolah dan pergi bersama Yuki. Lalu Konan bisa menjemput Mira dan pergi bersama. Apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya Minato.

Aku mengangkat tangan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku dianggap pacarnya Konan?" tanyaku.

Minato dan Konan malah tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, Mira. Aku juga keturunan Uchiha. Ayahku Uchiha namun ibuku bukan. Aku juga tahu nama aslimu, Uchiha Madara kan? Bilang saja kau itu sepupuku. Beres." Ujar Konan santai.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Lalu kembali merengut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melindungiku dari cowok-cowok disana." Ucap atau perintahku padanya.

Sambil tersenyum simpul ia mengangguk.

"Makanan sudah siap." Kushina datang dan memanggil kami.

"Ayo." Ajak Minato dan kami pun makan bersama.

Lumayanlah makan gratis.

Setelah makan, aku langsung pamit.

"Apa tidak menginap saja di sini?" tanya Kushina. Aku menggeleng.

"Ya sudah. Minato tolong antar Mira." Perintahnya pada duren kuning berjalan itu.

Aku pun pulang diantar oleh Minato dengan mobilnya. Lumayanlah.

Saat sampai, aku teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana rasanya sex dengan tubuh ini.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, ya." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Tunggu." Aku menahan tangannya berusaha membuatnya tidak pergi.

"Aku butuh bantuan." Dia luluh dan kamipun masuk ke dalam.

Saat sampai di kamar, aku langsung mendorongnya ke kasur, membuka rokku dan duduk di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik.

Aku tersenyum menggoda sebelum melepas baju dan braku.

"Kau lihat. Aku ingin tahu rasanya benda ini, kumohon." Aku menyeringai sambil memegang dadaku.

Dan dari pantatku yang duduk tepat di atas selangkangannya, aku merasakan batangannya tegak.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan memainkan dadaku. Ia meremasnya dan bermain dengan putingku.

"AAHHNN." Aku tak percaya aku mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu. Rasanya nikmat. Apa ini. selangkanganku mulai basah.

Aku kembali mendesah kencang saat salah satu tangannya menggosok selangkanganku.

"YAAHHNN." Desahanku amat sexy. Aku tak percaya itu suaraku.

"Ter-usshh." Ucapku tak jelas. Tubuhku terasa hangat. Dan saat ia mengulum putingku, rasanya seperti kejutan listrik. Tapi kali ini sangatlah nikmat.

Dia membalikkan posisi hingga aku di bawah dia di atas. Tangannya masuk ke dalam celana dalamku dan ia memasukkan satu jarinya.

"AAHHHNN. NIIKMAAHHT. MINATO," ucapku kenikmatan.

Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari saat menjadi laki-laki. Dia lalu memasukkan dua jarinya dan bermain di dalam lubangku. Dia menciumku setelahnya.

Aku awalnya menolak dicium, tapi saat lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku, aku tak berdaya dan menerimanya. Saliva kami bertukar dalam mulutku. Permainannya amat menggairahkan.

Enak sekali. Tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan kedua tangan jenjangku ini di lehernya. Kami terus bercumbu. Dari mulut, leher sampai ke putingku. Dia sangat hebat.

CROOOT

Sudah keluar. Cairan putih kental keluar membasahi tangannya yang ada di lubangku. Aku lalu semakin liar. Aku bangkit dan membuka resleting celananya. Mengeluarkan batangan besar itu.

Aku lalu menghisapnya.

"AAHH. AAHH." Desahnya saat aku mengulum batangannya. Rasanya panas.

Terus begitu sampai cairannya tumpah di mulutku.

Aku langsung memuntahkannya. Dan ia pun berhenti. Aku lalu terbaring. Aku lihat Minato merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengambil keperawananku?" tanyaku setengah mendesah. Aku menggesek-gesek selangkanganku.

"Maaf. Aku ingin orang yang berharga bagimu yang mengambilnya. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Ujarnya pergi. Tentunya setelah ia mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi.

Aku merengut saat melihat kepergiannya. Aku lalu bermain sendiri semalaman. Sampai aku lelah dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku bangun aku mendapati kasurku lusuh berantakan. Aku bangkit dan menyadari tubuhku hanya terbalut celana dalam dan kaos kaki atau stoking hitamku. Aku teringat kejadian semalam dan memilih untuk mandi. Setelah air panas memenuhi bathtub, aku bertelanjang dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aaah. Enak sekali." Ujarku.

"Ternyata dia cukup gentle." Sambil mengingat ucapan Minato yang tak ingin mengambil keperawananku.

Aku lalu mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku ini.

Saat selesai, tepatnya bermenit-menit kemudian, aku langsung melilitkan handuk di tubuhku dan juga menggunakan hairdyer untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Di koper itu ternyata ada beberapa peralatan mandi dan juga benda kosmetik lainnya. Berhubung aku belum bisa memakai aku letakkan saja di meja rias.

Tingtong

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi dan hendak membukanya. Namun sadar aku hanya mengenakan handuk. Aku lalu mengambil kemeja putih dan memasangkannya di tubuh atasku. Sehingga aku kini terlihat memakai kemeja dan rok handuk pendek. Aku langsung membuka pintu.

"Siapa? Oh, kau rupanya." Ternyata Konan.

"Apa kau sudah siap. Aku akan mengajakmu keliling kampus hari ini." ujarnya.

"Masuk." Aku mempersilahkannya masuk

"Tunggu disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana." Dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu.

Lalu aku berpakaian. Aku ingin terlihat seperti perempuan terhormat dan anggun. Jadi aku memakai sebuah dress tanpa lengan yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam dengan motif-motif bunga mawar di punggungnya, lalu ada tali membentuk pita tepat di bawah dada berwarna putih, lalu dari bawah pita itu sampai ke betis berwarna putih. Agak mirip dengan yang kupakai semalam. Aku juga memakai stoking hitam dan sepatu hak rendah putih. Aku memakai sepatu itu agar serasi dengan dressnya, aku ini perfectionis, jadi kalau aku adalah perempuan aku harus tampil secantik mungkin. Perempuan manapun pasti akan cemburu denganku. Apalagi istriku yang tahu bahwa perempuan cantik ini adalah suaminya. Aku lalu memakai kalung berbandul lambang klan Uchiha dan gelang putih di tangan kiriku. Aku mencoba-coba dulu berjalan dengan sepatu hak ini. Setelah mulai terbiasa, aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke Konan.

"Ayo." Ucapku.

Kami lalu keluar dan pergi dengan motornya. Ini yang kubenci. Aku harus duduk miring dan memeluknya agar tidak jatuh. Coba motornya bukan motor ninja atau sejenisnya, pasti lebih nyaman. Aku yakin dia menyeringai mesum karena dadaku menempel di punggungnya.

Saat sampai, aku agak kagum melihat kampus yang cukup luas. Lalu Konan mengajakku keliling. Semua cowok disana seperti melihatiku terus dengan tatapan aneh, dan cewek juga melihat dengan tatapan iri. Apa iya aku secantik itu. Terakhir kami mengunjungi kantor guru dan memberi surat pendaftaranku dan surat pemberhentian Nagato. Alasan yang dipakai Konan adalah Nagato kecelakaan dan tidak akan pulih. Miris. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecut sambil menggenggam tangan Konan mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah itu Konan mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan. Saat makan banyak mahasiswa lain yang mengajakku kenalan. Dan saat mengetahui aku sepupunya Konan, mahasiswa cowok terlihat berseri-seri wajahnya. Ya, a

ku tahu aku cantik. Tapi maaf, aku belum buka lowongan.

Dan saat kami akan pergi, seorang cowok datang dan langsung duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan ia langsung memelukku.

"Mira. Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi pacarku?" Dia adalah Obito, anakku, atau mungkin sekarang bukan.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bernafas." Berontakku saat ia makin erat memeluk.

"Maaf." Ucapnya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Jadi?" aku mengerti sekarang.

"Maaf, ya. Kita ini saudara, jadi kita tidak boleh pacaran." Jelasku padanya.

"Apa kau lupa, klan Uchiha memperbolehkan hal itu asal bukan saudara kandung. Dan kau bukan adik atau kakakku." Bantah Obito.

Dan JLEB. Sakitnya. Aku tak percaya aturan yang kubuat agar klan Uchiha tetap ada sampai akhir zaman malah menjadi bumerang. Dan lagi, ia bilang bukan saudara kandung. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku ini ayahnya. Well, mantan ayahnya sih.

"Mira, ayo pergi." Ucap Konan. Aku tahu ia ingin menolongku. Aku sontak saja mengangguk.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Obito.

"Obito. Jangan minta aku jadi pacarmu lagi. Aku tak mau itu. Cari saja cewek lain." Desisku tajam padanya.

Konan menarik tanganku dan berniat pergi menjauh.

"Apa nomormu masih tetap sama, Ayah?" tanyanya pelan namun aku dan Konan bisa mendengarnya.

Aku berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Lagipula dia anakku, aku tak bisa begitu saja menolaknya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Iya." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum.

"Ayo." Ucap Konan menyadarkanku.

Aku lalu mengikutinya pergi meninggalkan Obito. Kurasa tidak buruk.

Kulihat wajah Konan. Ok. Dia cocok menjadi bodyguardku.

"Jadi itu anakmu?" tanya Konan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya tak nyaman saat melihat ekspresiku.

"Ya.. eh jangan. Antarkan aku ke toko baju." Perintahku ingat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau sudah diberi baju dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada celana sama sekali." Lanjutku membuat Konan tertawa.

"Masuk akal." Ucapnya lagi mengejekku.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan menjewer kupingnya kebawah sampai ia tertarik ke bawah.

"Aw. Aw. Aw. Sakit." Rintihnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan melipatnya di dada.

"Makanya jangan mengejekku."

Konan masih memegangi telinganya yang memerah.

"Iya, iya." Yes aku menang.

Saat tiba diparkiran, langsung saja kami pergi ke salah satu toko baju di dekat sini.

Kami masuk berdua dan kami langsung memerah melihat pemandangan di dalam toko ini. Celana dalam berbagai merk dan model. Tapi aku kembali murung mengingat aku yang akan memakainya.

Aku langsung berjalan ke arah salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Mbak, aku ingin membeli celana. Aku minta saran darimu." Pintaku.

Pegawai perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut saya." Ujarnya.

Lalu saat aku sadar Konan juga mengikuti kami, aku kembali mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan berniat mengintip." Ucapku ketus. Aku tak rela ia melihat benda hebat lainnya.

Konan gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"B-baik." Ucapnya.

Lalu berbagai jenis celana di tunjukkan pegawai itu. Aku pada akhirnya memilih 4 buah hotpants, terpaksa karena kalau cuaca panas aku bisa memakainya. Lalu aku juga memilih beberapa jeans. Jeans perempuan benar-benar ketat. Aku juga membeli beberapa celana training dan celana longgar. Kebanyakan sih ketat di bokong. Dia juga menunjukkanku legging dan celana ketat lain. Namun aku menolaknya. Setelah itu aku membayarnya lalu bergegas ke tempat Konan.

Aku melihat dia melihat-lihat perempuan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mesum. Aku langsung saja menjitak kepalannya.

"Aw. Apa lagi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ayo pulang." Aku langsung melengos keluar.

"Dasar." Aku mendengarnya menggerutu.

Dan ia pun mengantarku pulang. Aku menciumnya di pipi sebelum masuk ke apartemenku. Aku sempat melihat barangnya tegang. Satu lagi cowok terjebak. Setidaknya yang ini bisa menjadi bodyguardku. Gratis pula.

Ternyata menjadi perempuan tidak buruk juga.

End of This Chapter.

Butuh inspirasi lain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : Chap ini latar waktunya sama dengan chap kemarin. Alias terjadi bersamaan. Hanya saja ada lanjutan. Kali ini tentang Jiraiya dan Nagato. Dan saya menukar umur Kakashi. Kakashi dan Yuki (Jiraiya) kelas satu SMA, sedangkan Haruka (Nagato) kelas dua.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[New School for Yuki and Haruka]

Yuki dan Haruka sudah bersiap di rumah Yuki. Haruka menginap akibat paksaan Kushina, dan saat ini ia memakai seragam Yuki yang lain. Seragamnya malah belum terjamah sama sekali. Bicara soal seragam, seragam Konoha Highschool lumayan bagus. Kemeja putih dengan pita merah muda, rok lipit pendek hitam dengan garis merah muda di tepi bawahnya, dan jas merah muda. Itu seragam untuk siswi. Untuk siswa berupa kemeja, dasi biru, celana panjang hitam bergaris biru, dan jas biru. Dan bayangkan Yuki dan Haruka dalam balutan seragam itu. Sangat cantik.

Dan Haruka tak henti-hentinya menarik bagian ujung roknya. Ia bermaksud membuat rok yang dipakainya semakin panjang. Pasalnya kaki jenjang miliknya sangat terlihat karena rok yang pendek. Walau dengan kaos kaki putih selutut, bukannya menutupi malah menambah kesan sexy (baginya).

Sedangkan Yuki terlihat senang. Rambut mereka juga sudah ditata Kushina serapi mungkin. Yuki dengan rambut yang dibuat bergelombang di ujung lalu sebuah bando merah muda melekat di kepalanya. Haruka rambutnya juga agak berubah. Poni yang biasa menutupi mata kanannya ditahan oleh klip rambut yang sama dengan milik Kushina. Sekilas mereka sangat mirip hanya karena rambut mereka yang bermodel dan berwarna sama.

"Ayo pergi." Minato memanggil mereka dan mereka berdua segera ke mobil Minato.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Dan saat sudah sampai di sekolah, Haruka langsung merasa nervous. Dia lalu mengikuti Yuki dan Minato ke ruang guru dan memberikan surat yang diberi dokter pada mereka.

Minato pamit meninggalkan Yuki dan Haruka bersama guru baru mereka.

Lalu mereka ke kelas masing-masing. Yuki ke kelas 10 dan Haruka ke kelas 11. Mereka memang dibuat beda setahun.

Dan kini Haruka berdiri di depan kelasnya. Baru saja ia disuruh sang guru untuk memperkenalkan diri. Biasanya dia tidak akan malu seperti ini. Namun tatapan nakal siswa di kelas membuatnya malu dan gugup. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan itu malah membuat siswa di kelas semakin memandanginya.

"P-perkenalkan. Aku N-Haruka. Uzumaki Haruka. Salam kenal." Ujarnya hampir mengatakan nama dulunya. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Imutnya." komentar para cowok di sana.

Membuat Haruka semakin memerah.

"Baik. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan." Gurunya mempersilahkan.

"Umm. Apa Haruka sudah punya pacar?" tanya salah satu siswa diikuti anggukan siswa lain.

Haruka terdiam. Dia mau jawab apa.

"Etto. Maaf. Tapi . . . ." Haruka semakin gugup, wajahnya memerah, kedua telunjuknya dimainkan di depannya.

Siswa menunggu lanjutan dari Haruka.

Masih belum ada.

"Mou. . aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Haruka menutup wajahnya malu. Dan semakin membuat siswa terpesona.

"Kalau hanya itu, Haruka boleh duduk." Ujar gurunya dan Haruka duduk di dekat jendela. Tiga baris dari depan.

Beralih ke Yuki. Dia tampak melalui dengan lancar.

"Namaku Namikaze Yuki. Panggil saja Yuki. Salam kenal." Ujarnya semangat.

Dia juga mendapat pertanyaan yang sama.

"Umm. Belum." Jawabnya simpel. Beda sekali dengan Haruka. Tentunya ini membuat siswa di kelas berteriak senang.

Pelajaran di kelas berlangsung lancar bagi mereka berdua. Saat istirahat mereka dibondongi oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin berkenalan. Kebanyakan sih siswa laki-laki. Istirahat pertama dilalui dengan berkenalan. Lalu saat pelajaran kembali lancar.

Saat istirahat kedua. Haruka langsung ke kelas Yuki dan mengajaknya berkeliling. Dan itupun mereka ditemani oleh dua siswi yang tidak berhenti bicara. Nama mereka Sakura dan Ino. Berdasarkan pendengaran (nguping) Yuki, mereka adalah ratu gosip sekolah ini. Perhentian terakhir mereka adalah kantin dan mereka singgah di sana sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat mereka kembali ke kelas, tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Kata salah satu siswa yang tak diketahui namanya, guru sedang rapat. Jadi mereka harus menunggu sebentar. Saat itu Haruka dan Yuki ditawari beberapa orang siswa untuk masuk ke klub ekskul mereka. Yuki dan Haruka belum menentukan dan memilih untuk memikirkannya nanti.

Guru lalu datang dan pelajaran berlangsung kembali. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengosongkan kelas. Antusiasme siswa-siswi untuk pulang sangatlah tinggi. Haruka dan Yuki tengah menunggu di depan gerbang SMA baru mereka. Jemputan belum ada.

Sampai sebuah motor ninja putih berhenti di depan mereka. Pengendaranya adalah seorang pria bermasker berambut perak.

"Maaf mengganggu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku dengar namamu Namikaze. Apa kau kenal Namikaze Minato?" tanya siswa yang bernama Kakashi.

Sontak Yuki mengangguk.

"Dia ayahku."

"Aneh. Seingatku dia baru menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu." Ucap siswa bersurai perak tersebut.

"Aku anak angkat mereka." Sambung Yuki.

"Oh. Apa kau mau kuantar? Ayahmu dan ayahku adalah partner kerja dan aku tahu rumahnya. Aku lihat ia belum datang." Ajak siswa itu.

'Nada bicaranya datar.' Batin Haruka sweatdrop mendengar percakapan kedua orang di dekatnya itu.

"Boleh." Jawab Yuki.

"Eh. Tunggu. Tapi aku bersama dia." Tunjuk Yuki pada Haruka.

"Dia sepupuku. Maaf. Mungkin lain kali." Tolak Yuki.

"Yuki. Pergilah. Jemputanku sudah datang. Dan katakan pada tante Kushina aku langsung pulang." Ucap Haruka menunjuk Konan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

"Eh? Emm. Baiklah." Yuki pun pulang bersama Kakashi yang sudah menungguinya.

Lalu tinggal Haruka dan Konan.

"Bukankah kau harusnya bersama Mira?" tanya Haruka bingung.

"Hari ini aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling kampus. Setelah itu pulang. Tidak memakan waktu lama." Jelas Konan.

Haruka mengangguk mengerti dan naik ke motor Konan. Kali ini dia duduk seperti biasa. Salah satu keuntungan dari rok lipit pendeknya. Walau ia merasa seperti tidak mengenakan apa-apa layaknya ia memakai celana. Dan bagian buruknya, ia harus memeluk Konan.

Saat sampai di apartemen Haruka, Konan langsung hendak pulang.

"Tunggu."

Konan menghentikan aksinya akibat panggilan Nagato.

"Iya?"

"Emm. Maaf bilang begini. Kita kan sudah lama jadi sahabat. Bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Aku merasa malu saat ditanya sudah punya pacar atau tidak di sekolah. Dan aku setidaknya bisa membuat alasan agar tidak digoda siswa nakal di sana." Jelas Haruka.

Konan berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Haruka heran.

"Kebetulan aku ingin menonton film baru di bioskop dekat rumahku. Rencananya aku ingin ngajak Yahiko, tapi tadi dia bilang tidak bisa. Jadi kau saja ya. Aku soalnya sudah ada dua tiket. Dan sia-sia jika satunya tidak dipakai." Jelas Konan.

Haruka terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Boleh. Tapi aku belum makan." Balas Haruka.

"Tenang saja. Di depan bioskop ada kafe. Kita bisa makan disana." Ujar Konan.

"Emm. Baiklah. Lalu kau ingin aku memakai apa?" tanya Haruka yang entah kenapa otak mesumnya kambuh.

Konan juga kambuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai sesuatu yang minim?" ujar Konan lengkap dengan senyum mesum.

"Tidak akan bodoh." Balas Haruka memukul pundak Konan pelan.

"Sudah sana pergi." Dan Haruka mengusir Konan.

Konan mengendus kesal dan pergi. Haruka lalu masuk.

Saat masuk ia langsung membuka seragamnya dan memasukkan ke mesin cuci. Lalu ia memakai kaos longgar untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia baru ingat ia tidak punya celana untuk tubuhnya yang sekarang. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Konan membeli celana sehabis dari bioskop.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan Haruka bergegas membukanya. Saat tahu yang berkunjung adalah Konan yang sudah rapi dandanannya, ia mempersilahkan Konan masuk. Dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Tanpa ia ketahui Konan melirik ke tubuhnya terus. Ya. Tubuh indah yang hanya terbalut kaos kebesaran yang justru membuatnya semakin sexy. Walau itu menutupi celana dalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Haruka keluar kamar dan langsung membuat Konan diam tak bergeming. Haruka, terbalut gaun simpel tanpa lengan selutut dengan tali di pinggang yang membentuk pita di belakang, sebuah jaket lengan pendek yang bahkan tidak sampai ke perutnya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya masih sama modelnya seperti saat sekolah, hanya saja ada kalung berbandul pusaran merah di lehernya dan juga jam tangan ramping di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia memakai sepatu hak rendah berwarna putih. Di bahunya tergantung sebuah tas putih.

"Konan. Jangan bengong." Konan langsung buyar saat mendengar Haruka memanggilnya.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku tak menyangka baru satu hari dan kau sudah seperti ini." ucap Konan.

Haruka menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Karena kalau aku menjadi perempuan, setidaknya aku harus menjadi yang cantik." Balas Haruka.

"Oh iya. Maukah kamu mengantarku untuk membeli celana setelah kita menonton?" tanya Haruka.

Langsung saja Konan membalas. Mengingat insiden saat ia bersama Madara di tempat yang sama. Dia ingin ke sana lagi.

Mereka pun pergi ke kafe di depan bioskop untuk makan. Haruka hanya membeli setengah dari total makanan yang biasa ia makan. Itupun makannya lama sekali. Katanya ia tak bisa makan cepat-cepat. Bisa-bisa ia sakit perut. Untung mereka selesai makan tepat saat film baru ingin dimulai. Mereka lalu bergegas ke bioskop.

Di bioskop suasananya sangat mencekam. Bukan apa, Haruka takut Konan akan terinspirasi dari beberapa adegan mesra di layar dan memegang tangannya. Hell. Ia masih belum bisa menyukai laki-laki. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Setelah selesai nonton, mereka langsung ke toko baju.

"Bisa kami bantu? Eh." Pegawai toko itu terkejut melihat wajah Konan.

"Biar kujelaskan. Tadi siang, eh . . masih pagi sih, pokoknya tadi aku ke sini bersama sepupuku. Jadi jangan berpikiran aku playboy. Yang ini baru pacarku." Jelas Konan bangga sambil menunjuk Haruka.

Pegawai itu manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Saya ingin membeli celana." Ujar Haruka pada pegawai wanita itu.

"Sebelah sini." Dan ia pun pergi mengikuti si pegawai meninggalkan Konan dengan pemandangan favoritnya.

Setelah hampir setengah atau sejam, Haruka selesai berbelanja. Ia harus mencocokkan ukuran celananya. Ia akhirnya membeli hotpants, celana pendek, celana jeans, dan beberapa legging. Setidaknya itu memuaskan hatinya.

Setelah membayar ia pun kembali ke tempat Konan dan mereka pergi ke tempat tinggal Haruka.

Sampainya di sana, Konan langsung pamit.

"Apa tidak mau mampir dulu. Emm, aku rasanya ingin bermain game." Pinta Haruka.

"Bagaimana yah? Aku sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal." Konan terlihat ragu.

"Apa karena aku perempuan?" sukses membuat Konan merasa tak nyaman. Tapi ia masih terlihat ragu.

"Please." Rengek Haruka dengan puppy-eyes.

"Egh. B-baiklah."

"Syukurlah, ayo masuk." Haruka langsung menarik Konan masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menyimpan ini dulu." Haruka menunjukkan belanjaannya sebelum pergi ke kamar.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Haruka turun. Jaketnya sudah dilepas. Begitu juga beberapa aksesoris di tubuhnya.

Haruka langsung bersila di sebelah Konan yang duduk di depan media bermain mereka. PS3 Haruka sudah hidup. Langsung saja mereka bermain.

Selama bermain, Konan tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari paha Haruka yang terekspos. Akibat ia duduk bersila, roknya sedikit naik memperlihatkan pahanya.

"Ne, Konan." Panggil Haruka mengalihkan perhatian Konan.

"Apa kau tahu tempat untuk kerja part-time. Apa saja?" tanya Haruka.

Konan nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau di kafe depan bioskop. Aku dengar disana mencari seorang pelayan. Bagaimana?"

"Umm. . . lihat saja nanti. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku kesana." Ujar Haruka.

"YEAA. AKU MENANG." Teriak Konan saat karakternya menang.

"Hufft. Kau curang." Haruka tak terima.

"Tidak. Aku tidak curang." Balas Konan tak setuju.

"Tapi aku tak pernah kalah denganmu." Haruka merengut.

"Lihat." Konan menunjuk tangan Haruka yang memegang stik.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanganmu sudah berbeda. Semakin halus dan lembut. Itu cocok untuk memasak tahu." Ujar Konan.

"Hei. Apa kau mau bilang aku mirip perempuan?" Haruka mulai panas.

"Kau kan sekarang perempuan."

JLEB

Ucapan Konan tepat mengenai hati Haruka. Konan yang melihat ekspresi Haruka mulai berpikir agar Haruka tak marah.

"Lihat. Pertahananmu terbuka." Ucap Konan saat tangannya menggelitiki sisi tubuh Haruka.

"Hahahah. Ko-konan. Geli. Hahaha." Haruka tak hentinya tertawa.

Saat Konan melepaskan gelitikannya, ia langsung menyerang balik.

"Hahaha. Hei. Jangan."

Dan mereka berdua pun selanjutnya berkejar-kejaran demi menggelitiki lawan. Sampai Konan menangkap Haruka dengan memeluknya dan menjatuhkan diri bersama ke sofa. Sambil tertawa riang mereka duduk di sana.

Berdua.

Sementara itu di SMA tempat Haruka dan Yuki bersekolah, Minato menunggu.

"Tak salah kalau sekolah ini elit, hari sudah hampir gelap tapi belum satupun murid yang keluar." kagum Minato bodohnya.

"Ah tidak mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Kalau sudah pasti aku diberi tahu." Ia berpikiran positif.

"Permisi." Seorang satpam datang mengetuk kaca mobil Minato.

"Iya?" tanya Minato setelah membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Maaf, Bapak ini menunggu siapa ya? Dari tadi saya lihat Bapak menunggu di sini?" tanya Satpam itu.

"Aku menunggu anak dan keponakanku di sekolah ini." jawabnya senang.

"Maaf, semua murid sudah pulang dari tadi." Ujar satpam itu.

Minato terdiam.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH."

End Of This Chapter

Jangan terlalu berharap menunggu chap selanjutnya. Saya bingung mau nulis apa.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : Chapter ini lagi-lagi kebanyakan tentang Madara. Ada yang bilang aneh saat Miranda hanya beli sedikit celana. Yah, itu karena masalah ruang di lemarinya yang hampir penuh. Sisanya tanyakan pada Miranda sendiri.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[Prodigy Uchiha]

 **Miranda/Madara's POV**

Aku terbangun. Dan langsung bangkit dari kasur empukku. Lalu bergegas untuk cuci muka. Well, kali ini aku lebih nyaman tidur. Syukurlah karena akhirnya aku punya celana. Saat ini aku memakai celana pendek untuk tidur dan kaos. Simpel sekali. Sama seperti dulu.

Saat aku membasuh mukaku, aku menatap ke cermin. Wajah cantik itu. . . adalah milikku. Apa dosaku ya, sampai-sampai aku jadi begini. Sudahlah, dari pada mengeluh lebih baik aku mandi.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi. Dan saat aku hanya mengenakan handuk di tubuhku, suara bel berbunyi. Aku langsung saja membukanya. Berdirilah Konan di sana.

Aku melihat ia memerah. Aku sadar aku hanya terbalut handuk.

"Cepat masuk." Dengan cepat ia masuk.

"Duduk." Aku mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Aneh ya. Kok aku yang malah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" tanya balik Konan.

"Di kampus pakaiannya bebas kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi ada beberapa aturan lain. Kami menyebutnya dresscode. Cowok pakai celana dan cewek pakai rok. Gaun alias dress termasuk. Dan batasnya tidak boleh diatas lutut. Lalu atasannya tidak boleh yang minim." Jelasnya.

Sialan. Peraturan macam apa itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau melanggar?" tanyaku konyol. Tentu saja tidak boleh dilanggar.

"Jika kau melanggar dengan mengenakan celana atau rok yang terlalu pendek, kau akan langsung dipanggil kepala sekolah atau dosen lain dan kau akan diberikan rok untuk berganti. Jika menolak kau boleh pulang secepatnya alias di usir." Jelasnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar brengsek. Ya sudah. Aku pakai baju dulu." Ucapku pada Konan. Dia mengangguk. Matanya menelusuri tubuhku.

Aku lalu berjalan ke kamar dan membuka lemariku. Dengan asal aku mengambil sebuah dress selutut (mungkin). Tentunya setelah memakai celana dalam. Aku lalu memakai dress itu. Sebuah dress biru tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut. Lalu aku mengambil stoking hitam dan memakainya. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Lalu memakai sepatu hak sedang berwarna senada dengan dress ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa sama.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke tempat Konan menunggu.

"Apa masih banyak waktu sebelum masuk?" tanyaku.

"Emm. Cukup banyak. Kita masuk sekitar sejam lagi." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan?" tanyaku spontan membuatnya terkejut.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot." Ucapnya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau nasi dan sup miso?" tanyaku lagi.

"Emm. Boleh. Terima kasih." Balasnya.

Kami pun makan bersama di ruang makan.

Setelah makan, duduk sebentar lalu bersiap ke kampus.

"Konan. Apa kau tahu tempat untuk bekerja di akhir pekan?" tanyaku sebelum naik ke motornya.

"Oh. Begini saja. Na-Haruka juga ingin mencari pekerjaan yang sama. Dan aku menemukan sebuah kedai kare yang cukup terkenal di daerah ini. Mereka membutuhkan dua pelayan untuk akhir pekan." Jadi dia juga. Oke.

"Terima kasih atas infonya." Balasku lalu naik ke motornya.

Lalu pergi ke kampus.

Setibanya di kampus, kami langsung ke perpustakaan. Aku mencoba mencari-cari buku untuk materi hari ini. Yah, karena aku baru belajar hari ini, aku terpaksa meminjam buku di sini. Beberapa menit lamanya aku mencari, dan akhirnya aku menemukan buku itu.

Saat kucoba menggapai buku itu, rupanya tidak sampai. SIALAN. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kesal. Kenapa tinggiku harus berkurang. Tidak adil. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku di rak paling atas itu. Satu buku.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapai buku itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Eh?" aku terkejut.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini kan?" tanya sosok yang menolongku itu dengan ramah.

Tunggu. Rambut hitam itu. Keriput itu. Dia Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu Uchiha yang aku banggakan karena dia adalah jenius. Dia sekolah di sini juga.

"I-iya." Jawabku menerima buku yang diberikannya.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, ia langsung melengos pergi. Aku terlalu syok untuk memberitahunya siapa aku sebenarnya. Dia sudah kuanggap anak padahal. Aku mencoba menepis pikiranku tentangnya untuk sekarang. Aku hanya perlu ke tempat penjaga perpustakaan dan meminjam buku ini.

Kulihat Konan sudah menunggu di dekat penjaga perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia menungguku.

Setelah meminjam buku, dia langsung mengajakku ke kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai.

Di kelas, aku dipandangi dengan tatapan mesum oleh mahasiswa di sana. Dasar tak beradab. Seharusnya mereka memasang pose cool untuk mendekatiku. Baru boleh ekspresi seperti itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Miranda. Salam kenal." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"WUOO, CANTIKNYA." Komentar mereka. Mahasiswi disini juga malah ikutan.

"Ne, Miranda. Dari mana kau pindah?" oke, itu pertanyaan normal. Lalu ada lagi sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Kulitmu terlihat halus dan lembut, apa rahasiamu?" "Wajahmu cantik, boleh beritahu aku agar bisa sepertimu?" "Tubuhmu juga indah, apa kamu sering diet?" itu dari mahasiswi.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" "Berapa ukuranmu?" "Apa kau masih perawan?" oke, itu dari mahasiswa dan benar-benar kurang ajar.

Untung aku dulu tidak seperti itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjawab mereka. Silahkan duduk, Miranda." Ujar dosen di kelas padaku.

Aku langsung duduk. Tepat di barisan paling belakang.

Untungnya aku ini jenius, aku bisa menigkuti pelajaran dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Lalu saat istirahat,Konan dipanggil salah seorang guru. Aku ditinggal sendiri. Daripada aku terus dikelilingi cowok mesum di sini, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke perpustakaan.

Dan saat menuruni tangga di jalan menuju perpustakaan, aku terpeleset dan jatuh. Untung tangganya tidak tinggi, namun tetap saja aku mendapat luka di lututku.

"Sepatu sialan." Geramku pada sepatu yang kupakai.

Kenapa aku memakai sepatu ini ya. Cuman bawa sial. Aku mencoba bangkit dengan bertopang pada pegangan di tangga. Tapi kaki kananku yang terluka terasa lemas. Apa perempuan selemah ini.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang kaki di depanku. Aku menelusurinya keatas dan melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia Itachi.

"Kau terjatuh. Ayo ikut aku." Ucapnya dengan santai sambil berjongkok membelakangiku. Aku dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Ayo naik." Lanjutnya membuyarkan kekagetanku.

Dia baik rupanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengangkatmu." Dia tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dan langsung menggendongku bridal-style.

"AAHH. Turunkan aku." Aku memukulinya dan aku sadar satu hal. Itachi bahkan tak meringis saat aku memukulnya. Aku jadi lemah seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu cepat naik." Dia menurunkanku dan kembali berjongkok.

Dengan malu aku naik ke gendongannya. Aku ini kan berat, apa dia bisa mengangkatku yah?

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa diduga, dia dengan mudahnya mengangkatku. Mungkin beratku sudah kurang. Aku malu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Harga diriku tinggi. Tapi dia juga seorang Uchiha. Apa aku ucapkan saja ya.

Aku urungkan niatku itu, aku lalu merapatkan dadaku ke punggungnya dan memeluknya erat. Setidaknya aku bisa memberinya servis sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Walau tidak banyak. Aku tahu pria manapun akan senang jika ada dada perempuan melekat ditubuh mereka.

"Dadamu terlalu rapat." Apa? Dia bisa bilang begitu dengan mudahnya. Wow.

Aku merasa malu dan memundurkan diriku sedikit.

"Maaf." Ujarku pelan. Kalau tahu begini harusnya aku bilang terima kasih.

Saat sampai di UKS, aku didudukkan di kasur dan ia langsung mengambil obat merah dan plester. Ketika ia sibuk mengoles obat merah di lututku, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Emm, kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku kan murid baru." Lanjutku sebelum ia menjawab.

"Jangan seperti itu, Madara. Aku tahu itu kau."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu.

"Jangan heran. Aku anak ketua klan yang baru. Hal seperti itu sering terdengar olehku." Jelasnya. Jadi dia anak Fugaku.

"Dan aku juga adalah pengagummu." Oke. Yang ini aku tak menduga sama sekali.

"Aku selalu membaca tentangmu. Kau jenius klan Uchiha. Kau juga ahli bela diri. Pengetahuanmu luas, tapi kau tidak sombong. Aku mencoba untuk mencontohmu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Jadi begitu. Aku tidak tahu aku sepopuler itu." Aku senang sekali ada pengagum diriku.

"Tidak juga. Anggota klan lain menganggap kau adalah tetua yang semena-mena." Apa? Sialan mereka. Dan lagi kenapa Itachi bisa bilang seperti itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Emm. Itachi-"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" belum juga selesai dia sudah memotong.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku juga cukup tertarik denganmu. Kau juga jenius Uchiha." Jawabku.

Dia tersenyum bangga. Sangat berbeda dari yang kukira Itachi ini.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku sebelum ia memotong lagi.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat.

"Dan bisakah aku minta tolong?" tanyaku. Aku punya ide hebat.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku agar anakku tidak menggangguku lagi." Pintaku.

Dia terdiam sebentar. Lukaku sudah diplester.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku bisa. Karena aku kurang suka dengan Obito yang terlalu playboy itu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Oke. Dia terima. Tentu saja lebih baik bersama Itachi daripada Obito.

Lalu kami dikejutkan oleh pintu yang didobrak. Konan pelakunya. Ia langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang bilang padaku kau jatuh dan ditolong Itachi." Ucapnya panik.

"Hey. Tenang. Ini Itachi. Dia menolongku tadi." Jelasku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Oh. Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Hell. Dia baru sadar Itachi juga begini.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." Itachi beranjak pergi.

"Bye-bye, sayang." Ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat sebahagia mungkin.

"Sayang?" Konan kebingungan.

Setelah Itachi pergi aku menoleh ke arah Konan.

"Dia pacarku." Ucapku membuat Konan syok.

"KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU DARI COWOK DAN BARU KUTINGGAL SEBENTAR KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR. DAN SATU KLAN DENGANMU." Dia benar-benar berisik.

Yah begitulah. Sambil menutup telingaku, aku menunggu Konan berceramah.

Dan sekitar 10 menit kemudian, dia selesai.

"Sudah?" tanyaku pada Konan.

Dia memasang muka sebal.

"Hehehe. Iya iya. Aku minta maaf. Ini satu-satunya cara agar Obito menghindar dariku. Dia itu benci Itachi." Jelasku. Bohong tentunya.

Lalu kami pun bergegas kembali ke kelas. Dan tentu saja aku harus dibantu Konan untuk berjalan.

Saat istirahat makan siang, kami berdua (aku dan Konan) makan di kantin. Sampai seseorang menganggu kegiatan makan kami yang berjalan tenang. Dia Obito. Anak kurang ajar.

"Hei, Mira. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya dan ia duduk dekat-dekat denganku.

"Baik. Dan menjauh dariku." Balasku ketus.

"Kau kasar sekali. Tidak baik seorang perempuan cantik seperti itu." Ujarnya tanpa malu.

Aku melihat-lihat sekitar sampai menemukan objek yang kucari. Langsung saja aku membawa makananku pergi dan duduk di meja seseorang. Itachi duduk sendiri dan tengah meminum teh sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Konan, silahkan bersenang-senang dengan Obito." Ujarku pada Konan.

Itachi menyadari kedatanganku dan memandangku datar. Lalu kembali ke bukunya.

"Hoi. Kenapa kalian berdua-duaan di sini?" Obito ini benar-benar cari masalah. Dia malah mengikutiku.

Baru saja aku hendak berbicara, tangan Itachi memegang tanganku dan itu membuatku kaget. Dia menatap ke arahku sebentar lalu menatap Obito ramah.

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua. Aku lihat Mira tidak nyaman di dekatmu dan jujur aku juga tidak suka melihatnya begitu." Itachi ini ramah ternyata.

"HA? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Memangnya kau siapa Mira, Itachi?" Obito makin sombong. Entah apa yang disombongkannya.

"Dia pacarku." Ucapku singkat membalas Obito.

Aku melihat ekspresi kaget langsung terpatri di wajah tampannya. Hei, bukannya aku memuji dia. Tapi dia anakku, pastinya dia mewarisi gen ketampananku.

Obito tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia membisu dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Dan setelah itu aku sadar beberapa siswa di sini memperhatikan kami.

"Obito, lihat Rin disana. Ia sedang butuh bantuan." Konan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Obito. Dia langsung menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan yang tengah membawa buku. Kebetulan sekali dia lewat di dekat kami.

Dan tanpa kuduga, Obito kembali ceria dan langsung berlari ke arah perempuan yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Rin. Apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku datang menyelamatkanmu." Obito seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Dasar, dia juga mewarisi keplayboyanku rupanya. Luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu." Konan langsung melesat pergi.

"Miranda." Panggil Itachi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tadi ayahku menelepon." Ujarnya lagi. Terus apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang aku harus membawa pacarku ke rumah besok. Sepulang sekolah."

Aku langsung kaget mendengar ucapannya. Jadi dia menyuruhku menemui si muka tembok Fugaku itu.

"Dan kau menyuruhku pergi, kan?" aku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk.

"Besok sepulang sekolah aku minta kau pulang bersamaku. Mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menraktirku makan setelahnya." Ujarku pasrah.

Dia mengangguk lagi sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

Dan aku pun langsung menghabiskan makananku.

"Dan Miranda." Panggilnya lagi. Sekarang apa lagi permintaannya. Dan apa-apaan itu, dia bahkan tidak menengok ke arahku.

"Dandanlah secantik dan serapi mungkin." Tentu saja pasti.

"Siap bos." Balasku.

Setidaknya ditraktir makan. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah cantik Mikoto (ibu Itachi) sekali lagi.

End of This Chapter

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n : Chapter ini tentang Yuki dan Haruka.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[White Prince]

Yuki dan Haruka tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman sekolah mereka. Di dekat mereka juga ada dua biang gosip (Sakura dan Ino).

"Haruka, aku ingin tanya bagaimana rambutmu sehalus itu. Aku juga ingin seperti itu." Ino memegangi rambut Haruka dengan tatapan iri. Membuat Haruka agak malu karena dirinya semakin dekat dengan perempuan. Sekedar info, Haruka itu pemalu.

"Tidak ada perawatan khusus sih. Mungkin hanya keturunan." Jelas Haruka.

"Ah masa?" Sakura terlihat ragu.

"Iya. Aku juga iri pada Haruka." Kali ini Yuki ikut-ikutan. Dia ini memang orangnya suka melihat perempuan bergosip. Apalagi berganti pakaian. Dia ini kan super mesum.

"Ah. Tidak kok. Kalian semua cantik." Wajah Haruka mulai memerah malu.

"Oh iya, Yuki. Kemarin aku lihat kau bergandengan dengan Kakashi." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Dia hanya mengantarku pulang kok. Tidak lebih."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau beruntung sekali. Sampai saat ini jarang sekali ada perempuan yang berhasil mendekatinya." Kali ini Ino bersuara.

"Benarkah? Apa sebegitunya?" Yuki mulai penasaran.

Sedangkan Haruka yang tak mengerti hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

"Dia itu terkenal sebagai Masked White Prince. Belum ada yang melihat wajahnya secara langsung karena dia selalu memakai masker. Tapi ada kabar yang beredar bahwa wajahnya bahkan menandingi si pangeran Uchiha, Sasuke. Setahuku cuma kepala sekolah yang pernah melihat wajahnya." Jelas Ino.

"Kepala sekolah?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Haruka? Kakashi itu anak kepala sekolah. Dan jangan kira dia anak kepala sekolah ia bisa masuk sekolah elit ini. Dia itu amat jenius. Belum ada yang mengalahkannya sebagai juara umum. Bahkan Sasuke dan Hinata sekalipun." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menjelaskan.

"Ooh. Lalu aku ingin tanya. Aku tahu Sasuke itu anak klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Kalau Hinata itu siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Hinata itu putri klan Hyuga. Dia pewaris klan. Dia tak kalah cerdas dengan Sasuke. Tapi tubuhnya lemah." Jawab Ino.

"Kembali ke Kakashi. Kenapa dia dijuluki seperti itu?"

Dan teruslah obrolan perempuan di sana. Kasihan sekali Haruka yang tak mengerti sama sekali.

Sedangkan objek yang tengah dibicarakan mereka tengah membaca sebuah buku di atap sekolah. Buku bersampul merah buatan Yuki. Bukan. Maksudnya buatan Jiraiya. Sebuah novel yang tidak terlalu laku tapi memiliki beberapa pelanggan tetap. Kakashi salah satunya.

Tak lama bel berbunyi. Membuat seluruh siswa menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan kembali ke kelas.

Sepulang sekolah, Yuki lagi-lagi diharuskan menunggu di depan gerbang.

BRUMM

"Lagi ya?" tanya Kakashi yang datang dan berhenti di dekat Yuki. Lengkap dengan motornya.

Yuki hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia itu sibuk." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Apa kau masih ingin menunggu?" tanyanya pada Yuki.

"Aku akan menunggunya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi." Jawab gadis itu. Well, sekarang ia gadis.

Kakashi menangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah buku bersampul merah. Dan Yuki terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"KAU." Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Kakashi sedikit heran akan sikap Yuki.

"Kenapa kau masih membaca series keduanya. Apa kau sudah punya series terbarunya. Icha-Icha Tactics?" Yuki mendekat ke Kakashi.

"Kau tahu buku ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang membuatnya."

"EH?"

"Iya. Hebatkan."

"Bukankah penulisnya Jiraiya?"

PLAK

Yuki menepak dahinya.

'Betapa bodohnya aku.'

"Kau. . jangan-jangan. . ."

Yuki mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau asistennya." Yuki sweatdrop mendengar pendaulatan dari Kakashi.

BUAGH

Dia menjitak kepala Kakashi dengan kesalnya dan berteriak.

"BUKAN, BODOH."

"Haah. Ya sudahlah. Akan kuberitahukan yang sebenarnya." Yuki menghela nafas.

"Tapi jangan di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Ayo ke taman." Ujar Kakashi mulai menghidupkan motornya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk sekali." Gumam Yuki yang belum juga menemukan sosok yang harusnya menjemputnya.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke taman dengan berboncengan di motor Kakashi.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya, aku ingin kau berjanji." Ujar Yuki.

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengucapkan ini pada siapapun."

"Baiklah."

Hening sesaat.

"Kakashi, apa kau tahu FHI?" tanya Yuki tanpa basa-basi.

"Tahu."

"Aku . . . aku terkena penyakit itu."

"Biar kutebak. Kau adalah penulis novel itu, Jiraiya. Dan kau berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Lalu kau diangkat oleh Namikaze Minato sebagai anak."

"Tepat sekali. Kumohon rahasiakan ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut tidak akan ada yang menerimaku."

"Kalau pun mereka membencimu. Masih ada aku bukan."

"EH? A-apa yang barusan kau bilang?"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Lagipula kau sekarang seorang perempuan. Itu semua normal-normal saja." dan ucapan Kakashi itu mengakhiri semua keraguan Yuki.

Yuki sadar. Kakashi berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Dan membuat jantung Yuki berdegup kencang. Gugup menghantuinya.

"Agar aku bisa melihat karya Icha-Icha legendarismu sampai akhir hayatku."

GUBRAK

Dan pendeklarasian dari Kakashi membuatnya kembali bersweatdrop-ria.

'Jadi itu alasannya.' Batin Yuki.

"Oh iya, Kakashi."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuka maskermu?"

"Emm. Mungkin karena aku menutup mulutku dengan masker."

"Hei, itu sama saja."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang. Nanti orangtuamu khawatir."

"Baik."

Yah, setelah percakapan mereka selesai mereka langsung pulang.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Yuki.

"Apa tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Yuki memberi undangan pada Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa." Balas Kakashi.

"Sampai jumpa." Dan Kakashi pun pergi setelah Yuki membalas ucapannya.

Yuki berdiri di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ehem."

"UWAAH." Yuki kaget saat mendengar suara deheman di belakangnya.

"Apa aku melihat Kakashi tadi?" ujar Kushina menggoda Yuki.

"D-dia hanya mengantarku pulang kok." Bantah Yuki.

"Oh, benarkah. Lama sekali?" tanya Haruka yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik Kushina.

Dan Konan keluar juga sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Mendengar itu Yuki gelagapan.

"Umm. . . etto . . tadi kami singgah di taman. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya bicara." Jawab Yuki masih gelagapan. Ada nada tak biasa dari ucapannya.

"Benarkah? Ke taman? Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan menantu." Itulah respon Kushina.

"TIDAK. Dia bahkan belum menjadi pacarku." Bantah Yuki dengan wajah merah.

"Belum? Berarti kau akan menjadi pacarnya." Celutuk Haruka diikuti anggukan Konan.

"E-em . . anu . . sudahlah. Aku ingin istirahat." Dan Yuki pun memilih langsung masuk ke kamarnya agar terhindar dari godaan trio kwek kwek itu.

BRUMM

Mobil Minato datang. Dan saat ia melihat tiga orang gaje di depan rumahnya itu, dia tersenyum aneh.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sampai menungguku segala? Apa kalian punya kejutan?" ucapnya PD.

Tapi apa. Tiga orang itu malah melengos ke dalam. Bahkan tak melihat ke Minato sedikit pun.

"EH? Kaliian mau kemana?" dan dia pun ikut masuk ke rumah.

Saat semuanya masuk, Yuki mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke meja makan. Semua sudah menunggu di sana. Mereka pun makan bersama-sama.

Setelah itu Haruka dan Konan pulang ke rumah Haruka. Tentunya untuk bermain game. Dan setelah itu hujan lebat. Membuat Konan tertahan di rumah Haruka.

Kini mereka duduk di balkon apartemen Haruka. Menunggu hujan reda. Dan Haruka terlihat lebih nyaman dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih polosnya. Tak ada lagi paksaan memakai rok. Walaupun sekolah mengharuskannya.

"Ne, Haruka."

"Iya?" Konan menatap Haruka intens. Membuat sang gadis bersurai merah itu memerah.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Dan kau baru beberapa hari menjadi perempuan." Konan nampak gugup akan apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Tapi dia terlihat mencoba berani dan serius.

"Semenjak melihatmu tersenyum setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dadaku berdegup kencang. Belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau inilah yang disebut cinta. Aku sudah lama ingin mengucapkan ini, tapi aku takut ini menghancurkan pertemanan kita. Persahabatan kita. Aku . ."

"Ssst." Nagato terlihat menyuruh Konan berhenti berbicara dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Konan.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tak keberatan jika menjadi pacarmu. Lagipula, dari kecil sampai sekarang kau selalu bersamaku. Kita mengerti satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan setelah aku berubah pun kau tetap bersamaku. Awalnya aku membenci perubahan ini. Tapi justru karena perubahan inilah aku bertemu Yuki, Mira, tante Kushina, dan juga om Minato. Lagipula, aku juga sudah mulai menyukaimu." Konan speechless mendengar pernyataan Haruka.

"Aku bukan lagi pemuda bernama Nagato. Aku sekarang gadis bernama Haruka. Uzumaki Haruka. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu." Haruka tersenyum bahagia saat mengucapkannya. Begitupula Konan.

GREB

Sambil menangis dalam diam, Konan memeluk Haruka erat. Dan Haruka juga membalasnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" tanya Konan.

Haruka melepas pelukannya dan begitu juga Konan.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya, kan."

CUP

Bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Tak ada kesan memaksa di sana. Semuanya terasa tulus.

Dan hujan yang lebat menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan sehati. Dari sahabat menjadi kekasih. Bukan. Bukan itu, melainkan menjadi sahabat dan kekasih sekaligus.

Di kediaman Namikaze, Yuki terbaring di kasurnya.

'Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat aku bersamanya aku merasa senang. Apa karena dia menyukai karyaku? Atau . . apa ini yang dirasakan seorang perempuan saat jatuh cinta.'

'Hahaha. Aku terlalu banyak menghayal. Baru beberapa hari menjadi perempuan dan aku sudah seperti ini. Ingat. Tujuanku memakai pakaian perempuan hanya untuk melihat ekspresi mesum mereka. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai menjadi perempuan. Aku laki-laki. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yuki adalah Jiraiya. Pria super mesum di abad ini.'

Yuki masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba membantah jati dirinya yang sekarang.

'Tapi. . . kenapa aku jadi seperti ini saat mengingat wajah bermaskernya. Rasa ini . . . hangat.' Perlahan pelupuk matanya mulai basah dan dengan cepat ia memeluk sebuah bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tersebut.

'Ibu bilang perempuan itu sensitif. Kalau aku menangis seperti ini aku malah menunjukkan aku ini perempuan. Aku . . aku tak boleh menangis. Dan kenapa pula aku harus memanggil mereka ayah dan ibu.'

KRIET

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Yuki terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kushina lah yang masuk.

Dia mendekati sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai putrinya itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, kau boleh ceritakan semuanya pada ibu." Ujar Kushina mengelus kepala Yuki.

'Kenapa? Perasaan ini. . hangat.'

"Kushina, menjauh dariku." Ucap Yuki datar. Namun Kushina dapat merasakan sebuah nada sedih dari ucapannya.

"Sudah ibu bilang kan, jangan tahan emosimu. Kau sekarang perempuan. Putri ibu." Ujar Kushina lembut masih mengelus kepala Yuki.

"Aku Jiraiya. Aku seorang pria. Aku . . aku hiks.. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENYUKAINYA." Ternyata tangisan Yuki memang tak bisa dibendung. Dia bahkan berteriak kesal.

Kushina tersenyum tipis dan memeluk erat Yuki. Masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Dengar. Aku sudah lebih lama menjad perempuan. Sedangkan kau baru beberapa hari. Perempuan memang begitu. Mereka emosional. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Perempuan itu kuat. Lebih kuat dari pria."

"B-boh. . hiks. . bohong." Yuki masih membantah.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak bohong. Kita ada untuk pria. Pria tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kita. Mereka tidak bisa punya keturunan tanpa kita. Mereka tak bisa menjaga bayi tanpa kita. Kita memang secara fisik lebih lemah. Tapi setiap perempuan memiliki sisi keibuan yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari pria."

"Jika pria selalu bertengkar secara fisik. Perempuan bertengkar dengan pikiran dan hati mereka. Kita amatlah rentan disakiti, tapi karena itulah kita akan menjadi lebih kuat. Berjanjilah pada ibu, kau tidak akan menyesali lagi menjadi perempuan." Jelas Kushina.

Yuki yang berada dipelukannya perlahan mulai mencerna maksud sang ibu angkat. Perlahan ia mulai bisa membuka hatinya. Dan pelan-pelan ia mengangguk.

"Perasaan cinta wajar bagi manusia. Tak peduli itu anak-anak, remaja, atau dewasa. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa rasa cinta." Nampaknya siraman rohani Kushina masih berlanjut.

"Katakan, siapa yang membuat putri ibu ini jatuh cinta?" Yuki terdiam saat mendengar Kushina memanggilnya putrinya. Seolah-olah ia benar-benar seorang perempuan dari lahir.

Dan Kushina yang tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Yuki malah kecewa.

"Kalau kau tak mau cerita sekarang, tidak apa. Ibu siap menjadi tempat curhatmu. Dan mungkin adikmu ini juga akan ikut membantu." Ujar Kushina sambil memegang tangan Yuki untuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit.

"Bukankah Naruto itu nama pemberianmu. Dia pasti senang punya kakak seperti Yuki." Lanjut Kushina.

Yuki kembali dibuat kagum oleh ucapan perempuan di depannya itu. Seorang perempuan yang dipanggil ibu.

'Jadi . . ini rasanya memiliki ibu. Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah merasakannya.' Batin Yuki.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, ibu." Bisiknya pelan. Kushina tentu saja masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia kembali mengelus pelan rambut putih Yuki.

"Tak perlu terima kasih, Yuki. Kau adalah putri favorit ibu."

Dan hujan juga menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang ibu menghilangkan keraguan sang putri. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n : Chapter ini lagi-lagi kebanyakan tentang Madara. Hari ini Madara berkunjung ke rumah Itachi. Dan Sasuke sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Naruto belum lahir. Beda umur.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[The Elder Became The Youngster]

 **Madara's POV**

Aku bangun saat alarmku berbunyi. Langsung saja aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Lalu tentu saja aku bersiap-siap diri. Kali ini aku memakai blus merah muda tanpa lengan dan rok putih panjang. Aku memilihnya agar tampil feminim sesuai permintaan Itachi, namun tidak mengangguku. Bahan blus itu nyaman. Dan aku juga memakai sebuah cardigan yang berwarna merah muda, tapi terkesan lebih gelap dari blus. Lalu aku mengembil dompetku dan mengeluarkan handphoneku. 3 misscall. Nomor tak dikenal. Dan juga satu message dari Konan.

SMS itu berisi : 'Maaf, Mira. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Aku sakit gara-gara kemarin hujan-hujanan.'

"Huufft." Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya sih.

RING RING

Hpku berdering menandakan ada yang menelepon. Aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Iya, dengan Uchiha Miranda." Ucapku.

'Umm. Miranda, ini aku Itachi. Maaf mengganggu.' Ternyata itu Itachi.

"Tidak kok. Dapat nomorku dari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

'Dari datamu. Setiap mahasiswa kan menulis nomor HP mereka saat masuk dan datanya berada di tangan guru. Aku memintanya.' Jawabnya santai.

"Oh. Lalu ada apa pagi-pagi begini meneleponku?" tanyaku langsung.

'Apa aku boleh menjemputmu? Kau tidak keberatan kan?'

Gimana yah. . . ya sudahlah.

"Boleh. Aku tunggu yah. Alamatnya nanti aku SMS." Balasku.

'Bye.' Ujar Itachi singkat lalu menutup telepon segera. Anak ini benar-benar super.

Aku mengirim alamtku padanya. Lalu melihat ke cermin sekali lagi untuk mengecek penampilanku. Aku kelihatannya sudah terbiasa menjadi perempuan. Lumayanlah. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah bando putih dan memakainya. Entah kenapa. Lalu memasang sepatu heels sedang cream. Menurutku itu cocok dengan yang kupakai.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya aku memilih untuk meminum susu. Sambil menunggu Itachi. Tak lama bel berbunyi.

Ting tong

"Tunggu." Aku mengambil dompetku yang tadi kutinggal di kamar dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK.

Pintunya ku buka dan berdirilah Itachi disana.

"Mau mampir?" tanyaku mempersilahkan.

Aku memang tidak takut jika ada seorang pria masuk ke apartemenku ini. Jika macam-macam, skill aikidoku masih ampuh walau tubuhku berubah. Tinggal aku pukuli saja dia.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kita terlambat." Ujarnya datar. Tipikal Uchiha. Aku juga begitu.

"Oh iya. Aku ingin minta tolong satu lagi." Lanjutnya sebelum aku sempat bicara.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau memberiku beberapa fotomu dan juga bisakah kita mengambil foto berdua. Supaya lebih meyakinkan bahwa kita berdua pacaran. Ayahku itu sulit ditipu." Jadi begitu.

"Emm. . sini." Aku tiba-tiba melingkarkan lenganku di pinggang Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Membuat Uchiha muda ini kaget minta ampun.

"Say cheese." Ujarku sambil berpose. Ditanganku ada handphone milikku yang aku set sebagai kamera.

KLIK

Tentu saja Itachi kaget. Lalu aku mengirimkan foto itu padanya dan juga beberapa foto yang memang sudah kuambil sebagai bukti bahwa aku ini cantik. Walau tidak tampan lagi, aku setidaknya cantik.

"Sisanya nanti. Ayo kita pergi." Ajakku.

Dia mengangguk dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Untung dia membawa mobil. Dengan gentlenya dia membukakan pintu untukku dan aku pun masuk. Diikuti olehnya. Untung aku memakai rok panjang, kalau rok pendek pasti celana dalamku kelihatan. Aku memang belum terlalu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rok dan pakaian feminim lain. Tapi harus kuakui, rok lebih nyaman dari jeans. Lalu pakaian perempuan banyak sekali ragamnya dan bahannya juga enak dipakai. Termasuk celana dalam dan bra. Walau bra sulit dipasang dan rasanya aneh, tapi dadaku tidak begerak kesana kemari lagi. Yang paling tidak nyaman adalah heels tinggi. Kaki sakit, jalan susah. Untung heel yang kupakai tidak terlalu tinggi dan ada lapisan empuk untuk telapak kakinya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa itu tak seperti sepatu bagiku, karena hanya lapisan bawah ditambah tali menyilang di punggung kakiku dan juga sebuah tali yang melingkar di pergelangan kakiku. Dan ada pita kecil di tengah-tengah tali yang bersilangan itu. Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi.

Beberapa menit kami lalui dengan keheningan. Aku maupun Itachi belum ada yang berniat membuka suara. Aku tidak mau dia kehilangan fokus menyetir gara-gara aku. Dan kami sampai di kampus tak lama setelah itu. Tentu saja dia kembali membukakan pintu untukku. Well, salah satu kelebihan menjadi perempuan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ayo ke kantin. Pelajaran dimulai setengah jam lagi." Ujarnya lalu berjalan ke kantin tentunya dengan aku di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya kami di sana, aku menangkap sosok Obito sedang bercanda dengan perempuan yang dipanggil Rin. Syukurlah.

Kami berdua memesan nasi goreng dan lemon tea. Dan Itachi lagi-lagi membawakan makananku ke meja makan kami.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku.

Dia tak membalas. Lalu ia makan dengan tenang. Aku juga ikut makan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nasiku kebanyakan. Coba saja dulu.

Benar saja, saat Itachi sudah habis dan milikku masih ada sekitar seperempatnya aku merasa kenyang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi padaku.

Dengan enggan aku mendekatkan piringku padanya.

"Aku kenyang, apa kau mau?" dia tak membalas. Namun ia memakan nasi goreng sisaku. Daripada sia-sia tidak dimakan.

Aku menunggunya makan. Dan saat ia selesai, kami ke kelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa pelajaran sangat mudah. Tapi dosen yang mengajar adalah dosen baru dan ia memandangiku terus. Dasar pria mesum. Kenapa dosen lama yang adalah seorang perempuan malah pensiun.

Saat waktu pulang, aku langsung saja berjalan bersama Itachi ke mobilnya. Kami akan langsung pergi ke rumahnya. Perjalanan kembali berlalu dengan keheningan antara kami. Yah memang aku dan Itachi setipe. Pendiam.

Saat kami sampai, seperti tadi Itachi membukakan pintu untukku. Kami pun masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang. Ayah, Ibu, aku membawanya." Ujar Itachi saat memasuki rumah.

Dia lalu membawaku ke ruangan tengah dan di sana sudah ada Fugaku yang membaca koran. Lengkap dengan kimono Uchihanya. Dia melirik ke arah kami.

"Kau sudah pulang. Duduklah, ibumu tengah membuat minuman." Ujarnya datar.

Itachi mengangguk dan menarik lenganku. Ia mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan Fugaku dihadapannya. Kami duduk bersimpuh di tatami rumah Fugaku. Klan Uchiha memang menjaga ketradisionalan kami. Tapi kami mengikuti juga perkembangan zaman modern.

Tak lama Mikoto datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh hijau. Dia memberikannya pada kami satu persatu dan duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Jadi, Itachi. Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya." Mikoto tersenyum pada anaknya. Dia memang cantik. Sangat cantik. Dia bahkan dijuluki Smile Beauty.

Kulihat Fugaku menghentikan aksi membaca korannya.

"Namanya Miranda. Uchiha Miranda." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan datar. Apa ini cara memperkenalkanku pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Uchiha? Ibu tak pernah melihatnya." Mikoto kaget. Tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

"Dia tinggal di luar negeri, beberapa bulan yang lalu orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan dia terpaksa pindah kesini karena disana sudah tidak ada kenalan lagi." Jelas Fugaku.

Aku sekarang sadar, ia sudah tahu identitas asliku. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengarang cerita seperti itu. Yah, lebih baik aku mengikuti saja.

"Oh. Maaf." Mikoto terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Mikoto dan ini ayah Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miranda." Ujar Mikoto ramah.

"Ah. Aku Miranda. Panggil saja Mira, tante." Balasku mencoba tersenyum ramah. Aku jarang tersenyum sih.

"Baiklah, Mira. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku ibu." Apa? Secepat ini?

"Tapi. . ."

"Ssst. . . tidak ada tapi-tapian." Ah. Aku lupa julukan Mikoto. Smile Devil. Dibalik senyumnya dia amat menyeramkan.

"B-baik."

Fugaku hanya melihatku singkat sebelum kembali melihat Itachi.

"Mikoto, bisa kau ajak Mira ke ruang tamu. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Itachi empat mata." Akhirnya ia meyela.

Mikoto pun berdiri dan mengajakku pergi. Tentunya ia membawa teh kami. Kenapa Fugaku malah mengusir kami. Dasar sialan.

"Ne, Mira. Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. Mulai. Percakapan antarwanita yang selalu tak kumengerti.

"Emm. . mungkin karena dia dulu pernah menolongku saat di perpustakaan dan saat aku jatuh dari tangga. Aku pikir dia itu orangnya dingin, tapi ternyata ia memperhatikan sekitarnya juga. Dia juga pintar." Ucapku. Tidak semuanya benar, sih.

"Benarkah? AAHH. Ibu ingin sekali memiliki menantu secepatnya." ujar Mikoto. Ia langsung saja memelukku. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu.

"Maaf, tante. . "

"Ibu." Benar. Aku harus memanggilnya ibu. Kenapa tidak 'sayang' sekalian ya.

"Iya. Ibu, aku belum berpikiran menjalin hubungan sejauh itu." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah. Kalau ada masalah kau boleh curhat pada ibu." Dan itu membuatku kaget. Bagaimana Mikoto langsung akrab dengan seorang perempuan yang baru saja ia temui.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan." Aku jadi tak nyaman.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula ibu senang ada perempuan lain di rumah ini. Ibu ingin kau sering-sering mampir kemari." Lagi-lagi Mikoto berkata hal yang tak kuduga.

"Iya." Hanya itu jawaban yang kuucapkan.

"Sudah. Minum tehmu. Nanti dingin." Dan kami pun duduk berdua di sana dan meminum teh kami.

Setelah itu Mikoto membicarakan banyak hal. Dari bagaimana senangnya ia bertemu denganku, sampai memberitahuku kehidupan mereka dari Itachi dan adiknya masih kecil sampai sekarang. Aku mencoba memasang ekspresi seolah-olah aku sangat tertarik, padahal aku bosan mendengarnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Sontak saja aku dan Mikoto mengalihkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Seorang remaja yang kuduga berumur empat belas tahunan masuk dan mendekat ke kami.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto ramah. Jadi dia adik Itachi. Mirip Fugaku.

"Dia siapa?" dan ia ini kurang ajar. Main tunjuk langsung. Tidak sopan.

"Ah, ini pacar kakakmu. Namanya Uchiha Miranda." Mikoto memperkenalkan diriku pada anaknya.

"HEE? Pacar kak Itachi. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik kesayangan kak Itachi." Perubahan sikap yang sangat hebat. Dia terlihat antusias saat mendengar nama Itachi. Kalau tak salah tadi Mikoto bilang Sasuke dan Itachi sangat dekat.

"Iya. Kamu boleh memanggilku kak Mira, kok." Ucapku tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa wajah datar Sasuke menjadi terlihat imut dan lucu saat ia antusias. Lumayanlah.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang." Suara Itachi terdengar oleh kami. Dia datang bersama Fugaku.

"Kak, kenapa kau tak bilang sudah punya pacar. Kau harusnya memberitahuku dulu." Sasuke ini, dia sangat manja dengan kakaknya.

"Haha. Maaf. Pokoknya sekarang kau sudah kenal, kan." Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu. Mereka saudara yang akrab. Aku jadi teringat almarhum adikku. Dan ia mirip dengan Sasuke. Apalagi rambutnya, jika dilihat dari depan.

"Sasuke, boleh aku memelukmu." Ucapku tanpa sadar lagi. Sudahlah, aku anggap saja dia ini Izuna kedua.

"Boleh." Dia mendekat ke arahku dan aku memeluknya erat.

"Aah. Kau mengingatkanku dengan adikku." Ucapku sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kakak punya adik. Aku juga ingin kenalan." Sontak saja aku melepas pelukanku.

"Ada apa, kak?" Sasuke terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi kagetku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi . . dia sudah meninggal." Ucapku lirih. Dan aku bisa merasakan Sasuke terbungkam. Begitu juga Itachi dan Mikoto. Hiraukan Fugaku yang kurasa memang irit bicara.

"Maaf, kak." Sasuke memelukku lagi dan aku membalasnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi adik kakak." Sasuke ini ternyata masih polos.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Bisikku pada Sasuke.

Hening menerpa ruangan ini.

"Mikoto, siapkan makan malam." Tanpa kuduga Fugaku lah yang memecah keheningan. Luar biasa aneh.

Mikoto lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Kak, aku mau mandi dulu. Dadah." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan ruangan tempat kami berada.

Dan tanpa berucap apa-apa Fugaku juga meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Mira. Tinggallah untuk makan malam. Nanti kuantar pulang." Ujar Itachi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ibu dan Sasuke terlihat senang dengan kehadiranmu. Dan kau sudah diterima keluarga ini." jawabnya santai.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke kamarku. Aku ingin ke kamar sekarang?" pertanyaan apa itu. Jika aku perempuan sungguhan pasti aku sudah merona padam karena malu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka mengganggu privasi orang. Apa boleh aku menolong ibumu?" tanyaku. Yes, berdua lagi dengan Mikoto.

"Tentu saja. Sini dompetmu." Itachi mengadahkan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

" Aku akan menyimpannya di kamar." Alright. Aku memberikannya pada Itachi. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membantu Mikoto.

Aku memang cukup ahli memasak. Karena dulu aku sering hidup sendiri. Semenjak aku menikah, Mikako yang memasak. Entah skill memasakku masih sama atau tidak. Dan sesuai harapan, Mikoto sangat senang kubantu. Ia malah membuatku memakai sebuah apron pink dengan lambang Uchiha. Ini miliknya. Sedangkan ia apron biru.

Sasuke yang pertama duduk di meja makan. Dia nampak tak sabar menunggu makanannya datang. Tak lama Fugaku dan Itachi datang dan membantu kami menata meja. Dan sekali lagi aku merasakan kehangatan saat makan bersama mereka. Aku rasa, aku akan menyukai berada di rumah ini.

End of This Chapter

RnR Please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n : Chapter ini tentang Yuki dan Kakashi. Tapi ada juga tentang Miranda. Maaf lama update karena habis paket internet.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[White Haired Couple]

 **Jiraiya/Yuki's POV**

Di sinilah aku, tengah diantar pergi ke sekolah bersama Haruka. Semenjak aku menjadi seorang perempuan, baru kali ini aku merasa tidak menyukainya. Aku sadar selama ini aku menikmati menjadi perempuan karena kemesumanku yang ingin memanfaatkan tubuh baruku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Ya. Aku jatuh cinta. Miris.

Dia adalah Kakashi. Entah kenapa kami semakin dekat. Awalnya hanya membicangkan tentang Icha-icha buatanku. Tapi lama kelamaan sampai hal lain-lain yang kupikir cukup pribadi. Dia juga semakin sering mengantarku pulang karena Minato memang sering lembur. Aku tak tahu apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku saat ini. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini saat aku berada di dekatnya, jantungku berdegup amat kencang.

Dan juga, aku sudah merasakan yang namanya menstruasi. Aku benci sekali rasanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa kalau aku terlalu gendut, bajuku tidak rapi, dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya yang membuatku paranoid sendiri. Intinya aku sangat emosional. Haruka juga sekarang sudah mengalami menstruasinya. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih tenang daripada aku dulu. Mungkin karena Konan yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua berpacaran. Bahkan Miranda yang terkenal dingin pada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya juga memiliki pacar. Apa mereka lupa kalau mereka ini laki-laki? Aku rindu sekali saat aku menggoda wanita muda di bar. Kalau sekarang sih, malah aku yang digoda.

Setibanya kami di sekolah, kami langsung pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Tak lama setelah aku memasuki kelas, guru datang dan pelajaran hari ini dimulai. Saat istirahat pertama, aku langsung bergegas ke kelas Haruka. Tapi saat sampai di kelasnya dia tidak ada. Jadi aku memilih untuk kembali ke kelas.

Namun sayang, dalam perjalananku ke kelas seorang guru meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan sebuah buku pelajaran dari perpustakaan. Dia memberitahuku judul dan ciri bukunya dan aku langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan.

Sesampainya aku di perpustakaan, aku langsung menelusuri rak-rak buku untuk mencari benda yang kucari. Aku menemukannya. Masalahnya buku itu ada di rak atas. Aku berjinjit dan mencoba menggapai buku itu. Tapi tidak sampai. Aku rindu sekali dengan tubuh kekarku dulu.

Tanpa kuduga sama sekali seseorang mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya padaku. Dia Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tadi melihat kalau kau butuh bantuan." Balasnya.

"Maaf, aku bisa sendiri, kok." Ujarku sambil mengambil buku di tangannya.

Aku berjalan menjauhinya tapi tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Aku terduduk lemas. Aku baru ingat aku belum makan dari kemarin sore. Kenapa baru sekarang sakitnya? Benar-benar sial.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ayo aku bawa ke UKS." Kakashi terlihat panik saat melihatku memegangi perut.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasku walau masih meringis kesakitan.

"UWAAAH. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanyaku histeris saat Kakashi menggendongku layaknya tuan putri.

"Membawamu ke UKS. Kalau kau menolak aku harus menggunakan cara paksa." Aku bisa melihat mata Kakashi memancarkan keseriusan.

"Turunkan aku, cepat." Perintahku namun tak digubris sedikitpun olehnya. Dia malah mulai melangkah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke UKS. Tapi turunkan aku sekarang." Dengan cepat Kakashi menurunkanku dan berjongkok di depanku.

"Cepat naik." Ucapnya. Aku ragu.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa tolong aku mengantar ini pada guru Kurenai." Ucapku.

Dia langsung saja mencoba mengangkatku kembali seperti tadi.

"Baiklah baiklah." Balasku akhirnya.

Aku pun digendong olehnya ke ruangan UKS. Setelah membaringkanku di salah satu kasur UKS dia berlari keluar. Sekitar lima menit kemudian ia datang kembali dengan amat panik sambil membawa roti, nasi bungkus, dan beberapa cemilan serta minuman lain. Aku sampai sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Setelah memakan nasi dan minum, aku merasa lebih baik.

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat sudah selesai. Aku berniat bangkit dan berjalan ke kelas. Namun Kakashi mencegahku.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menjagamu di sini." Ujarnya. Menurutku itu terkesan seperti perintah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah sehat lagi." Belaku.

Kakashi tidak membalas ucapanku melainkan tetap memandangiku tajam.

Aku tersentak dan memilih untuk duduk di kasur sambil memeluk bantal demi menutupi wajahku.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" gumamku. Entah apa ia bisa mendengar atau tidak.

Hening. Sampai ia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku tak perlu alasan hanya untuk melindungimu." Balasnya datar. Maksudku dia memang selalu bicara datar sih, tapi . .

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Apa kau melakukan ini karena novelku?" suaraku masih pelan sekali.

"Novelmu? Ayolah, banyak sekali novel seperti itu diluar sana." Balasnya. Tentu saja aku merasa sakit hati. Novelku adalah masterpiece bagi para pria diluar sana.

"Lalu?"

"Kau . ." kenapa dia memberi jeda.

". . adalah yang pertama. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Aku tak tahu itu apa." Ujarnya. Jadi dia juga. Aku pun tak tahu itu namanya apa, bodoh.

"Aku punya satu permintaan." Ucapku.

Dia tidak membalas, namun aku tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Jika kau peduli denganku, jauhi aku. Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi."

Hening. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia masih saja duduk diam.

"Cepat pergi." Perintahku.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar tanpa pikir panjang. Cinta. Apanya yang cinta. Begitu saja dia sudah pergi. Setelah itu aku meneruskan kegiatanku. Duduk dengan wajah mendekam di bantal. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku. Perlahan kusadari, air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Kenapa perasaan ini sakit. Dia sudah pergi. Sadarlah. SADARLAH JIRAIYA.

 **Yuki's POV End**

Berhari-hari setelahnya, Yuki terus saja menghindari Kakashi. Ia lebih memilih naik taksi atau minta antar teman lain jika Minato belum menjemputnya dan juga agar ia tak bertemu Kakashi lagi. Tentu saja Kushina menyadari ekspresi Yuki yang semakin hari semakin muram dan nampak tak ada semangat hidup. Dan perlahan Yuki terlihat jarang sekali memakai pakaian yang feminim. Ia sekarang selalu memakai celana. Bajunya juga selalu simpel.

Kini Yuki tengah makan malam bersama Kushina dan Minato.

"Yuki, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

Yuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya kan, Jiraiya?" Minato berucap dengan nada ketus.

Yuki dan Kushina membelalakn kaget. Ini kali pertamanya nama Jiraiya kembali disebut-sebut.

"Minato-"

"Diamlah, Kushina." Minato memotong ucapan Kushina.

Yuki masih terdiam dan memilih menunduk.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya. Selama ini kau berpenampilan feminim dan juga terlihat senang menjadi Yuki hanyalah demi memuaskan fantasi mesummu. Aku tahu. Kau selalu menggodaku atau lelaki lain di sekolahmu. Itu demi fantasi mesummu. Aku sering mendapatimu melihat pakaian dalammu, bukan, pakaian dalam Yuki dengan tatapan mesum. Aku berani bersumpah, jika aku yang berubah menjadi perempuan kau pasti akan memperkosaku atau Kushina yang terpaksa kulepas jadi istriku." Lanjut Minato penuh ketajaman di setiap ucapannya.

"Dan saat kau tahu kau menyukai Kakashi kau membantahnya. Kau membantah kalau kau benar-benar menjadi seorang perempuan. Menjadi Yuki. Benar-benar menggelikan."

"Peduli apa denganmu, Minato. Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi perempuan. Pria normal manapun harusnya histeris melihat dirinya menjadi perempuan. Tahu apa kau tentang penderitaanku?" balas Yuki kesal.

BRAAK

Kushina menggebrak meja sebelum Minato sempat menyambung hujatannya.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua. Yuki, kembali ke kamar." Perintah Kushina yang ikutan kesal akan perilaku dua orang di dekatnya itu.

Dengan cepat Yuki langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Minato, kumohon. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Pinta Kushina.

Minato yang masih terdiam mengangguk pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Kushina seorang diri.

Dia lalu berjalan ke kamar Yuki.

Tok tok tok

"Yuki, ibu masuk ya?" tanya Kushina.

Tidak ada balasan. Perlahan Kushina memutar knop pintu di depannya dan membukanya saat menyadari pintu itu tak terkunci.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat sosok Yuki duduk memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajah di bantal. Perlahan Kushina mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Yuki. Ia mengelus rambut Yuki pelan.

"Yuki, maafkan ayahmu. Ia hanya ingin kau menerima dirimu apa adanya. Jika kau membantahnya kau malah akan merasa sakit. Terimalah." Ucap Kushina.

Yuki masih tak bergeming.

"Ibu tak akan berbuat apa-apa dengan kebiasaanmu bermasturbasi dengan foto dirimu sendiri. Perempuan melihat tubuh perempuan lain saja tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan. Tidak apa-apa. Memang banyak hal yang tak bisa kau ubah dari hidupmu dulu. Tapi setidaknya jadilah Yuki. Bagaimanapun kau bersikap kami akan mendukungmu. Tapi jangan pernah menampilkan wajah sedih seperti itu. Kami merasa gagal menjadi orangtuamu. Gagal menjaga dan melindungimu." Lanjut Kushina.

Perlahan Yuki melirik ke Kushina. Matanya sembab karena menangis.

Kushina memeluknya dan perlahan Yuki membalasnya.

"A-aku . . hiks. . tidak tau . hiks . apa yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Yuki sesenggukan.

"Kan sudah ibu bilang untuk memberitahu ibu kalau ada masalah. Begini kan jadinya. Bagaimana kalau minta maaf dengan Kakashi dan berikan ia kesempatan. Jika dia benar-benar baik untukmu, kau akan merasa senang." jelas Kushina.

Yuki mengangguk pelan di pelukan Kushina.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita tidur. Ibu akan tidur bersamamu malam ini." ucap Kushina.

Di dalam pikiran Yuki, terlintas bayangan mesum khas Jiraiya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Kushina sudah membuka pakaiannya sehingga ia hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Yuki langsung merona merah. Ia lalu melihat Kushina berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan dua gaun tidur milik Yuki. Satu merah dan satu berwarna biru. Ia memakai yang berwarna merah. Dan saat dipakai bahkan hanya menutupi setengah pahanya karena Kushina memang lebih tinggi dari Yuki.

Ia melemparkan gaun satunya ke Yuki dan memintanya untuk memakai. Perlahan Yuki juga mengganti pakaiannya. Gaunnya itu sampai ke lututnya. Mereka lalu tidur. Dengan Kushina memeluk Yuki dengan erat.

Keesokan harinya, Yuki terlihat lebih ceria. Rambutnya ditata serapi mungkin dengan bantuan Kushina agar terlihat lebih cantik dan menunjukkan ia sudah tidak sedih lagi. Ia lalu pergi ke sekolah diantar Minato. Mereka sudah maaf-maafan akibat insiden semalam.

Di sekolah, Yuki bertemu dengan Kakashi tepat saat di pintu masuk. Seperti biasa Kakashi menunggunya di gerbang walaupun ini bukan jam pulang. Yuki mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan langsung minta maaf. Kakashi dengan senangnya menerima ucapan maaf dari Yuki dan langsung mengajaknya masuk.

Saat istirahat kedua, Kakashi meminta Yuki pergi ke taman belakang. Tentu saja ia pergi, sendiri.

Disana Kakashi sudah menunggunya.

"Yuki, aku tahu harusnya aku mempererat hubungan kita dulu karena kita baru saja baikan. Tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Kakashi to the point.

Yuki memerah padam.

"A-aku j-juga sebenarnya . . memiliki perasaan yang . . sama." Balas Yuki dengan nada yang semakin pelan.

Kakashi benar-benar senang saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung memeluk Yuki erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Kakashi senang.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Haruka, Ino, dan Sakura melihat semua itu. Dan tak lama lagi, gosip baru akan menghiasi dunia pergosipan sesekolah.

Di kampus Miranda.

Mira duduk di kelasnya sambil memperhatikan dosen yang menjelaskan. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Tentu saja tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya. Ia memakai rok hitam panjang dan sepatu slop putih.

Kruuk

Tiba-tiba perut Mira berbunyi dan membuatnya malu sekali. Itachi menutup bukunya dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Ayo ke kantin." Ucap Itachi.

"A-aku ... baiklah." Mira yang awalnya tidak mau tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat dan terpaksa ikut.

Mereka berjalan ke kantin, namun Itachi malah dipanggil salah seorang dosen untuk membantunya. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan Mira malah pergi dengan Obito yang datang tiba-tiba. Mereka makan berdua.

"Ne, Mira. Maukah kau pergi kencan denganku nanti sore. Aku akan menraktirmu menonton bioskop dan makan siang. Lalu bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah untuk bertemu ibu. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya kan." Tawar Obito.

Miranda sebenarnya sangatlah malas untuk mengikuti kemauan Obito. Tapi dia menyetujuinya saat Obito menawarkan diri pergi menemui mantan istrinya. Ia akan menunjukkan Mada-ups-Miranda yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Balas Mira.

Obito langsung kegirangan. Hampir saja ia memeluk Mira kalau saja Mira tidak menjewernya.

Sepulangnya, Miranda diantar Itachi pulang ke rumah. Ia langsung mengganti bajunya. Ia lalu memakai dress selutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di bagian bawahnya dan juga ada tali di bawah dadanya. Lalu memakai jaket tipis berwarna merah muda berlengan pendek dan tidak ia kancingkan. Lalu sebuah sepatu sendal merah muda dengan hak datar rendah dan berpita. Ia mengenakan bando merah muda dengan bunga putih di sisi kanannya. Sapuan tipis make-up melapisi wajah cantiknya. Untung saja ia sudah menonton tutorialnya dari youtube. Dia menyiapkan barang-barangnya di dompet putihnya.

Belnya berbunyi dan dengan senyum tipis membukanya.

'Tunggu kau, Mikako.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/n : Chapter ini tentang Madara alias Miranda bertemu sang mantan. Maaf lama karena laptop rusak.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Typo(s), tak suka tak usah baca, male-Konan, fem-Madara, fem-Nagato, and fem-Jiraiya.

[Meet Ex]

 **Miranda's POV**

"Selamat datang." Ucapku saat aku membuka pintu. Dan Obito bukan membalas malah melihatiku dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Hoi. Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

Dia sadar dan meminta maaf. Dia menggiringku ke arah mobilnya. Well, mobil itu pemberianku. Dia membukakanku pintu dan aku masuk. Obito masuk dan menghidupkan mobilnya.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, aku langsung mendapat ide.

"Ne, Obito. Bisakah kau tutup kacanya dan hidupkan AC. Aku panas." Ucapku pada Obito.

Obito menurutiku. Mobil milik Obito ini gelap jika dilihat dari luar sehingga tak akan bisa melihat yang di dalam. Aku membuka jaket sehingga lenganku terekspos semua karena dressku memang tanpa lengan. Aku lipat jaketku dan meletakkannya bersama dompetku di kursi belakang.

"Tolong jangan ngebut ya. Aku takut." Ucapku dengan nada menggoda. Obito memerah padam.

Aku menarik dressku ke sependek mungkin sehingga Obito bisa tahu aku kepanasan. Saking pendeknya sampai-sampai jika kutarik lagi celana dalamku kelihatan.

"Mi-mira. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Obito mulai panik.

"Oh, aku. Aku hanya kepanasan kok. Tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula aku ini kan ayahmu." Tunjukku pada wajahku dan lalu mengibaskan tangan untuk mengipas wajahku. Obito terdiam dan menatap ke jalan.

Aku menarik tuas di samping kursi sehingga kursiku turun dan aku dalam keadaan setengah berbaring. Aku melirik ke Obito sesekali. Dia nampak terus melihati pahaku dengan tatapan 'lapar'. Tanpa sadar aku semakin mengantuk. Aku langsung bangkit dan merapikan rokku. Kursiku juga sudah kunormalkan.

"Obito, aku ngantuk. Matikan Acnya." Aku mulai suka menyuruh-nyuruh Obito.

Obito kembali menurut dan melakukan perintahku. Aku saat itu menyadari kalau aku belum pernah duduk dengan kaki rapat. Saat harus memakai rok, aku memakai yang panjang agar tidak diintip. Jadi aku tak merasa aneh jika mengangkang. Aku ingat-ingat lagi aku bahkan belum pernah memakai rok pendek. Tapi karena kali ini aku akan ketemu dengan Mikako, aku harus bersikap feminim.

Obito menghentikan mobilnya. Saat kulihat sekitar, kami ada di karnaval. Kok aku tidak tahu ada karnaval.

Obito membukakan pintuku dan mengajakku keluar. Aku memakai jaket dan membawa dompetku. Lalu kami berjalan berdua ke karnaval itu.

Kami berkeliling-keliling. Lalu Obito mengajakku ke sebuah stand. Stand boneka.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tawarnya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau sama sekali. Tapi karena melihat ia aku jadi kasihan. Aku lalu memilih boneka rubah berekor sembilan. Dia mengambil sebuah benda bulat dan melemparkannya masuk ke boneka rubah itu. Dan aku pun mendapat sebuah boneka. Setelah itu aku berjalan dengan boneka di pelukanku. Rasanya enak memeluk boneka. Empuk.

Obito membelikanku cemilan, mengajakku masuk ke rumah hantu, naik bianglala, dan hal yang akan dilakukan seorang pemuda untuk membuat pacarnya terkesan di sebuah karnaval. Yah, mau tak mau aku harus menikmati hal ini. Lagipula Obito yang membayar semuanya.

Hampir dua jam setelahnya, Obito mengajakku kembali ke mobil dan berniat membawaku ke rumah. Aku setuju saja.

Kami pun kembali ke mobil.

"Ne, Obito." Panggilku sebelum ia menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Dia menatapku.

"Apa kau pernah mencium seorang perempuan?" tanyaku. Aku dalam hati menyeringai.

Dia memerah dan gugup.

Tanpa basa basi, aku menciumnya dengan cepat. Ia kaget. Tapi setelah itu ia memelukku dan membuat aku semakin rapat dengannya. Kedua tanganku menyentuh dada bidangnya untuk mencegah dadaku menyentuh dadanya.

Lalu saat aku lengah di tengah ciuman kami, lidahnya masuk ke mulutku dan kami saling bertukar saliva di sana. Sampai saat kami membutuhkan nafas, kami melepas ciuman kami.

Aku menyandar di kursiku. Lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia membalas senyumku dan mulai menghidupkan mobil.

Lalu sekitar lima belas menit kemudian kami sampai di rumah.

"Ah. Aku rindu rumah ini." ujarku.

Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bu, aku pulang." Ujar Obito saat membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya keluar. Itu dia. Uchiha Mikako. Istri tercintaku.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kagetnya saat melihatku.

"Bu, kau masih mengingatnya bukan?" ujar Obito.

"Ah, tentu tidak. Ayo. Aku baru saja membuat makan malam." Balas Mikako dengan keraguan dikata-katanya.

Dia lalu kembali berjalan ke meja makan di ruang makan. Aku rindu ruangan ini.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Langsung saja ke tempat ibu!" Ujar Obito. Dia bilang begitu seolah aku tak pernah berada di rumah ini.

Aku tentu saja berjalan ke tempat Mikako berada. Dia sedang mencuci bekas dia memasak tadi. Dengan ia membelakangiku, aku dengan perlahan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Aku duduk sefeminim mungkin dan dengan tempat yang harusnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas olehnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Mikako." Ujarku padanya. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya menunjukkan kekagetan lalu terdiam. Ia menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika duduk sebentar saja denganku? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu kembali." Ujarku kembali.

Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Untuk apa lagi kau memandangi wajahku seperti itu? Kau sudah punya wajah yang lebih cantik sekarang." Ucap Mikako ketus.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah. Tapi saat melihatmu aku hanya bisa tersenyum." Ujarku. Aku memang benar-benar mencitainya sejak dulu. Mendengar itu Mikako merona tipis.

Tak lama suara langkah terdengar oleh kami dan Obito datang. Dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi dan tersenyum ke arah kami berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo makan. Ayah, ku bisa memimpin doa sekali lagi." Ujar Obito tentunya membuatku kaget. Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Obito, sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan pimpinan rumah ini padamu. Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang tamu. Sebaiknya kau yang pimpin." Balasku. Aku bisa melihat pancaran kaget dan juga bahagia di matanya.

Doa dipimpin olehnya. Dan setelah selesai . . .

"Mari makan." Ujarnya dengan lantang.

Kami pun makan dengan tenang.

Aku yang memang tidak mau terlalu lama di sini meminta Obito mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Supaya aku tidak terlarut kedalam kesenangan ini. Dimana ada kebahagiaan, nantinya ada kesedihan. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Lagipula hari sudah petang.

"Datanglah kapan saja, Madara." Ujar Mikako.

Aku yang awalnya berniat membuat Mikako cemburu jadi malah ikut bersenang-senang dengannya.

"Miranda. Namaku sekarang Miranda." Balasku dengan senyum tipis pada Mikako.

"Nama yang indah." Ujarnya juga dengan senyum yang sama denganku.

GREB

Dia langsung memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya, karena mau tidak mau, aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku yang masih ingin terus bersama Mikako.

Setelah itu aku masuk ke mobil. Dan kami pun pergi.

Tak jauh dari rumahku yang dulu itu,

"Obito." Panggilku padanya. Sontak saja ia melirik kearahku.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke kedai di dekat pantai. Yang biasa kita kunjungi?" tanyaku pada Obito.

Obito memasang wajah bingung sebelum mengangguk.

Tak lama kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Kedainya tutup. Namun bukan itu yang kucari, melainkan kursi panjang di depan kedai. Tepat menghadap ke laut. Tempat yang sering sekali Madara dan Obito datangi.

Saat Obito keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari pelan ke arah kursi itu. Aku tak peduli jika rokku tersingkap karena angin. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Kami lalu berdiri di depan kursi itu. Menghadap ke laut.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini kan?" tanyaku pada Obito.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya. Ini tempat favoritku saat kecil." Balasnya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Aku langsung duduk di kursi itu. Dikuti olehnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu ke sini. Tapi aku sibuk dan baru sempat saat aku telah menjadi seperti ini." ujarku pada Obito. Tak bisa kupungkiri ada nada sedih di dalamnya.

Obito hanya diam. Tak lama keadaan menjadi hening.

Perlahan aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar ke bahuku. Tangan itu menarikku ke arahnya. Tentu saja aku tak melawan dan malah menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Obito. Maafkan aku yang sekarang tak bisa menjaga kalian lagi. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga ibu." Ujarku pelan.

"Ssst. Tak perlu bilang seperti itu. Aku pasti melakukannya. Dan ayah, aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Balas Obito.

"Aku Miranda. Mulai sekarang aku bukan ayahmu lagi. Aku sepupumu." Balasku balik.

Dia mengeratkan tangannya.

"Ya. Aku juga akan melindungimu." Ujar Obito.

Kami duduk di sana cukup lama. Ditambah matahari terbenam yang membuat kami tak ingin beranjak pergi. Duduk berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Memang aku agak aneh, tapi perasaan hangat nan nyaman di dadaku membuatku bertahan di pelukan Obito.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sontak saja aku menegakkan tubuhku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Obito penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi ke restoran dekat kampus kita. Aku ingin melamar kerja disana." Jawabku.

Obito langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo." Tentu saja aku membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kami pun kembali ke mobil dan pergi ke tempat yang kusebutkan pada Obito tadi.

Kami langsung bergegas ke restoran itu. Lima belas menit perjanlanan dan kami sampai di sana. Aku menyuruh Obito untuk pulang dulu dan memberitahunya kalau aku pulang bersama temanku. Dia mau tak mau harus setuju. Di sana sudah ada Yuki dan Haruka.

"Mira, kau sudah datang." Ujar Haruka saat ia menyadari kedatanganku.

Sontak saja Haruka dan satu orang pria lain yang lumayan tua dilihat dari rambutnya yang sudah ubanan. Memakai pakaian khas butler. Mereka menghampiriku.

"Kau Uchiha Miranda?" tanya pria itu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Namaku Yoshimura. Aku sudah dengar dirimu dari Haruka dan Yuki. Kau diterima. Ikut aku." Ujarnya. Mulutku ternganga lebar. Sesimpel itukah?

Haruka dan Yuki memberi isyarat agar aku mengikuti pria itu. Tentu saja aku mengikuti pria itu ke suatu ruangan. Ternyata dia membawaku pergi ke ruangan tipikal manager.

"Silahkan duduk." Ujarnya. Aku langsung duduk di kursi di depannya. Dia menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan. Dan aku pun menjawabnya dengan mudah.

Tentu saja kali ini aku merasa senang. Bukan saja aku mendapat pekerjaan namun baru kali ini sejak aku berubah menjadi perempuan, ada seorang pria yang menatap lurus ke mataku. Bukan ke dada atau pun bagian tubuhku yang lain. Pria tua yang sopan.

Setelah selesai wawancara singkat, aku diberikan satu set seragam. Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang, vest hitam, dasi pita, dan rok hitam pendek. Aku juga diberikannya sebuah berkas.

"Ini seragam dan juga pedoman di cafe ini. Baca dengan baik-baik. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap pria bernama Yoshimura itu. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih." Balasku sambil membungkuk di depannya.

'Hidup baruku yang damai dimulai.'

End of This Story

Gomenne. Lama update. Karena laptop tercinta dan juga internet di rumah ada masalah. Saya nggak bisa nulis nih fic.

RnR please!


End file.
